Return of The Mutagen Man
by JTH
Summary: Timothy AKA The Mutagen Man has returned, and as Donatello learns, revenge against him and the Turtles have made him more dangerous than ever. Based on the 2K12 Series. Sequel to "Enter: The Mutagen Man"
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings everyone and welcome to my next story, "Return of The Mutagen Man". First off I want to say that this story will be based off "Enter: The Mutagen Man" that I made. Now that story was based on what I thought would happen in the Mutagen Man episode for the Nick show, this story will be based off the aftermath of my story, but will still follow elements of the show. There is mentions to recent episodes that have aired, (I wish I pubbed this story two days ago, cause I called the Metalhead ending to a point) So this is my take on the follow-up of my story, but still based around events of the show, long story short. So without further ado, here is my new story, hope you enjoy. As always, TMNT is not my creation and all rights go to their respective owners._

**_Chapter 1_**

**"Booyakasha!" Yelled the turtle wearing orange, Michaelangelo as he was jumping along the rooftops, with his brother Rapheal close behind. They were having a blast as they sprinted from building to building with the greatest of ease, as Mikey's brother turned around to look behind him to the roofs he pasted.**

**"Come on Leo, move your shell!" He screamed out.**

**Leonardo was coming up behind slowly, as he was holding something in hand, eyeing it very closer. As it made a random beep every so often. Mikey and Raph walked up to Leo as he finally came up to their position, although still not seeming to be paying attention to them, but still on the object in hand. Making an annoyed Raphael even more irritated.**

**"Why the heck are you using the mutagen tracker? You make Mikey look like Donnie with that thing." The turtle insulted.**

**"Is that a compliment?" Mikey chimed in looking to Raph.**

**"No Mikey." A drone like responce came quickly from Raphael, though it didn't seem to register in Mikey's mind, surprising none of the witnessing turtles presence. Leonardo quickly changed the topic before Mikey went off into dreamland again to explain the reasoning to the tracker being in his possession.**

**"Donnie put me in charge of the tracker Raph." The leader explained, but Raph just shook his head.**

**"Why isn't Donnie here anyway? Finding the mutagen is he's responsibility too." He told Leo. Or called him out was more like it, although it was more of a jab at his absent brother, that was unusually not with his brothers.**

**"He said he almost has a retro-mutagen made." Leo told his brother, but there was just no putting an end to Raph's tangent that he was dead set to get his point across.**

**"He could've finished it when we got back, none of us know how to..."**

**"Raph just stop!"**

**Raph and Mikey just looked at Leo in shock as he looked less than pleased.**

**"Dude, chill." Mikey said, as Raph then turned to Mikey.**

**"Don't tell me to chill." Raph waving his fist at his little brother.**

**"I was talking to Leo, Raph." Mikey frustratingly explained to his hot-headed brother. Who just snapped out of his rage, and then just smiled.**

**"Oh. Well, I agree with that." As Raph then turned back to the leader.**

**"Guys...I've been seeing Donnie's demeanor lately...he's...he's about to lose it." Raph stopped and his facial expression changed, Mikey's expression didn't change either...of course his expression never changed ever.**

**Leo began to explain what he believed was going on, and it was true. Donatello was spending less and less time with his brothers over the course in time. But not in the way of a lack of care, but more of his personal battles with himself and the stuff around him was making him go in crazy mode.**

**Ever since they all found out about April's past, sent their other brother in a mode of over-protection of his friend. But the cost of that had been most tragic and had set the techy turtle in a downward spiral.**

**His worst fear of April hating came to fruition, Metalhead was detroyed trying to protect them, and more importantly, he realized he was starting to lose April to Casey.**

**"He's looks like he's going off the deep end." Leo summed it up in fewer words as, Leo lowered his head in disappointment, Raph just shook his head and Mikey remained motionless in thought.**

**"So I let him...woah! Got something!" Leo stopped mid-sentence as the mutagen tracker picked up another signal, this time in the southern part of the city limits.**

**"Again!? That's the third time in an hour, and we still haven't found anything." Raph complained as Leo took off to the follow the signal, but Raph was stopped as Mikey finally spoke up.**

**"I don't get it...What's Donnie losing?" Mikey asked.**

**Raph just face palmed himself and looked to his youngest.**

**"Mikey rememeber what I said about comparing you to Donnie? Forget I ever said that." Raph instructed his brother to do as he took off to follow Leonardo.**

**"Can do!" Mikey responded and then followed close behind as their rooftop jumping continued once again.**

**After nearly twenty minutes, the three turtles followed the mutagen signal to Chruch Street, just across from Broadway. The tracker became stronger and stronger as it begin to lead to end to an alleyway. Leonardo slowly approached the end of the rooftop to prepare for his brothers to pounce to the position.**

**"Alright, It should be right...here?" Just as he was about to finish, just like all the times before. The tracker's signal disappeared, as strong as it was, suddenly to dead silence. The three quickly jumped to the alley to investigate. "What?"**

**Sure enough, there was no mutagen canister, no mutagen, no anything. Nothing but a manhole cover and a couple dumpsters in the corners.**

**"Wow! You're a real pro with that thing Leo. I knew Donnie should've been here..." Raph vented his frsutration as he began to climb back up the saftey ladder back to the rooftop after another busted find.**

**Leo just stared at the comtraption that Donnie designed all those months ago, shaking his head in confusion.**

**"I don't get it. How could this thing track three different signals and then they all disappear by the time we get to them?"**

**Mikey then couldn't wait to give his opinion of the matter.**

**"Wait...what if somebody's finding the mutagen before us and snatching it all up and taking for themselves and using it to turn to a giant, ravage, mutant, MONSTER!"**

**"Mikey...do you SEE any monster around?" Raph jumping back off the ladder asked annoyingly to his brother.**

**After a very extension observation by Michelangelo, he came to an unsteady answer.**

**"No..."**

**"So do you really think there is a Monster walking around with tons of mutagen?" The turtle in red followed. Mikey again made another observation, trying to ponder, and think...**

**"...Maybe?" Mikey assumed, which he was greeted with a slap to the face of his brute brother. "HEY!"**

**"Forget it, if there's no mutagen around, we'll try another time. We need to bring April back to the lair anyway." Leonardo said as they all three climbed back up to rooftops, but the last line caught Raph's attention.**

**"April? What for?" Raph question aloud.**

**"Well, Donnie either wants her to be there by the time he's finished the cure...or he's gonna propose to her." Leo announced with a chuckle on the sentence that ended. Leonardo smiled, but then turned to Mikey and Raph who weren't laughing. Their jaws were nearly on the concrete roofing they stood. "Guys...it was a joke." Leo followed up with a more exaggerated laugh trying to make it as obvious as possible, which was followed by a sigh of relief from Rapheal.**

**"I don't know what's worse, you making a joke...or that I actually believed you." Raph trying to catch his breath admited. Which was led by Leo get pointed at by his youngest siblling.**

**"Dude, don't EVER scare us like that again." Mikey pointed at Leo's chest several times during the exchange, and once the point was put through, the boys headed back the direction they came from.**

**Little did they know however, that there was someone there before them. For underneathe, the manhole cover, showed what looked like the strands of a human mouth, pulling down the mutagen to the sewer's surface, with the globs and globs of mutagen being devowered, until it was empty, the figure tossed the glass canister aside as he began to growl, and his oozy figure started to become more clear.**

**"Soon turtles...you...PAY!" The figure of ooze screamed within the darkness of the sewer.**

**(Cue the TMNT Theme Song :D)**

_There's Chapter One, hope you enjoyed the first bit, and more to come. So until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all that read chapter one, and thanks to the people who have favorited and followed the story, it truly means. So now onto Chapter two, this is a short chapter, but I felt it needed it's own spot and scene. So let's go. As always, TMNT is not my creation and all of the rights go to their respective owners. So without further ado, here's chapter two._

_**Chapter Two**_

_"Return of The Mutagen Man"_

**On the rooftops in another part of the city, April was sitting up in a corner of the building of her apartment with her knees up, making a beat with them to pass the time, as she was waiting for someone. Just then...**

**"Surprise." The voice came from infront of her as a fimilair face staked in.**

**"Casey." April called out in delight. Casey roller-staked in holding a tray like item in front of him much like a waiter in one of the expensive restaurants in the city, he approached April taking a figure eight for show before setting down the object.**

**"Dinner, isa served." Casey announced in the cheesiest Italian accent April could imagine, setting a tray of food next to her, though what she saw didn't exactly appeal to her eyes.**

**"Bolonga and chesse sandwiches?" The confused teenage looked up at her friend with a half grin, but her friend wasn't done there.**

**"...and diet soda." Casey added on as he pulled out a six pack of cola from behind his back, raising an eyebrow in somewhat light-hearted fashion from his friend. "I figured you probably watch your figure, I'm not too fond of this stuff myself, but..."**

**"It's fine Casey." She assured him as she waved him down to sit down next to him to enjoy their "romatic dinner".**

**"I did my best, it's about all a kid in New York with no money can afford." Casey said, although more to himself than to April. It indeed was tough being a kid in the streets in such a tough neighborhood, even more so that Casey took it upon himself to take the vigillette lifestyle.**

**"Hey, I was always told it was the thought that counted." April answered him as she took a bite out of her sandwhich to display her satisfaction to Casey's attempt at a date. "So it's nice to see you dressed for the occassion..." She looked over with a chuckle looking at his usual painted, raggid, hoodie around. Which made Casey look back over to her.**

**"Yeah well, I was always told to never hide who you are. You should never be afraid to feel you should hide behind a...mask."**

**His last word made April choke down the last bit of sandwich in her mouth. Not sure if he was referring unintentionally to the turtles, or if he simply forgot that he did the same thing on a regular basis, but he soon chuckled himself. "Sorry, guess I should've used another saying." As he looked over seeing April still struggling to swallow the sandwich in her mouth down. "Easy Red." Casey told her as he got on a knee and started patting April on the back and rubbing it trying to soothe it, until she stopped and caught her breath.**

**However, their moment was quickly halted when they both heard someone clearing their throat as they both snapped their heads up as they both were within arms reach of each other seeing three mutant turtles in front of them, with one in orange waving awkwardly, giving a Trissur cat grin staring at them in their awkward position.**

**"April? Casey?" Leo questioned to the two of them, as they looked at each other and tried to causally shake the scene off as April messed with her hair and Casey dusted himself off.**

**"Heh...swell timing." Mikey joked around which was followed by a smile from Raph, but it was quickly halted when Raph looked down and saw that their action wasn't all done. Raph and Leo saw the two holding hands which lead Raph to ponder.**

**"April...you and Casey are..." Raphael hesitently led on. But Casey was quick to jump on that question.**

**"Together? Yep, even April O'Neil couldn't withstand my sure awesomeness." Casey told Raph as he pulled April his arm with comfort.**

**"So, does "You know who" know?" Leonardo chimed in asking to April.**

**"****I'm standing right here..." Came the responce from two different people, as April, Leo, and Raph looked to both Mikey and Casey blurted out a response, of course neither one of them was who Leo was referring to as he looked straight ahead, figuratively piercing the girl's eyes in front of him, April knew who Leo was asking about as she slipped out of Casey's grasp.**

**"No...Donnie doesn't know." April told Leo, which sent Casey a bit to her responce.**

**"You never told him Red? You told me you were gonna tell him weeks ago." The disappointed teen complained. But April curled her arms around expecting his responce, he didn't understand.**

**"I wanted to Casey..." April started as Casey stepped back, then came up to her and put a arm around her as she tried to fight her emotions on the matter. "...but every time I tried, he'd bring up my dad, and finding a cure for the mutagen, it would have been awful to tell him then. But I'll tell him the next chance I can." April assured Casey, but Leonardo felt the time was now to tell her why the three of them were there.**

**"Well, Donnie's almost finished the retro-mutagen. He wants you there to see it." Leo told them in a meloncholy tone, which led to a sigh from the girl.**

**"So much for telling him now." April moaned.**

**"That's too bad...he was gonna propose to you too..." Mikey sadly said out loud.**

**Then the place went quiet, a glass shattering moment as they were all deathly silent, some jaws were open, all eyes were bug-eyed, just as Leonardo started to steam before turning to his little brother.**

**"It was a joke Mikey!" Leonardo yelled out and then started chasing Mikey down off the rooftop as he felt like he litterly wanted to inflict harm on his orange banded brother. After the two were gone, only Raph, Casey, and April were left on the roof of the building, only acompanied by a random gust of wind.**

**April finally spoke up.**

**"I don't want to know do I?"**

**"No you don't." Raph replied in an instant and then pulled April along to follow him back to the lair, as Casey followed behind. Ah, brotherly love was as strong as ever. As Raph continued to lead April along, Casey walked back up next to his girlfriend to tell her something.**

**"I know you don't wanna hurt Ole' Don Boy Red, but what's gonna happen if he finds out of his own?" Casey told her, and those words struck hard. They stung because they were true. She knew she had to tell him soon, but with everything that had happened in their lives, when could she possibly tell him?**

**And it's not like the sooner she told him, the better either. In fact, the sooner she told him now, the worse off they all might be.**

_So there's Chapter Two, for the Donnie fans, don't worry, I haven't forgot about our fourth hero. He'll show up next chapter. :) Reviews are more than welcome, I'd love to see how you guys think of the story. Next chapter will be up soon. So until then, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back everyone to Chapter Three. A lot going on in this chapter so it will be a longer chapter. So without further talk, let's go. As always, TMNT does not belong to be and all rights of TMNT go to their respective owners. Third chapter, let's go._

**_Chapter Three_**

**The tension had calmed between the brothers as Michelangelo sprinted into the kitchen as the others followed**

**"Pizza Time!" Mikey yelled out as he swung the refrigerator door open and pulled out his latest pizza concoction. "My Special 3P Pizza! Pepperoni, Pineapple, and Peanut Butter!" As he slipped the pizza masterpiece on the table as the others observed.**

**"Wouldn't that be three "P's" and a "B"?" April whispered to the others.**

**Raph then pulled April in to whisper something in her ear. "Don't make him anymore confused." To which she responded with a thumbs up and chose to forget she ever said such a thing.**

**"Well, dig in!" Mikey instucted everyone came forth, April took a wiff and backed off.**

**"I think I'll pass on this one." April informed then, which made Casey chuckle at her as he spun a chair to sit in with the guys.**

**"Come on Red. Take a trip on the wild side!" Casey told her as he jumped into a chair and grabbed his first slice, while the others already dug in.**

**"Sometimes it's better off to stay on the road." She replied crossing her arms.**

**Casey shrugged off her remarks and took a massive bite off his slice and chewed intentively...and then stopped. Then gaining a look that looked like he was about to choke, as the brothers started laughing around him.**

**"What's wrong Casey? You look you just ate a lemon..." Leo joked slapping him on the back.**

**"Or six..." Mikey followed up, which by this point, Casey forced the bite down his throat which was quickly followed with his tounge coming out.**

**"Uh, hate to eat and run...but I think I need some fresh air." Casey quickly got up and bolted out of the kitchen, which Michelangelo looked around to the others. "Is he gonna finish that?" Mikey asked, and after two seconds of no reply was quick to snatch Casey's slice and eat it for himself. Raph watched his friend leave and then got up to follow him out.**

**"I'll go check on our guest, to make sure he's not puking his brains out." Raph told them, as he loved every chance to take a jab at Casey. He really did see Casey as another brother to him and wanted to hang out with him all the time, so he walked out to check on Casey to see if he wasn't becoming physically ill.**

**Just then, from behind them all came a loud shutting of doors followed by a sound of feet walking in as they looked up to a smiling turtle looking on.**

**"Well, didn't think you'd start dinner without me." He said, which brought a smile to April's face upon seeing who it was.**

**"Donnie!" She called out and then literally jumped over Casey's chair to run over and greet the turtle in purple.**

**"Hey April." Donatello replied to which he opened his arms and April walked into them and met him with a warm embrace as his eyes closed charising the moment and ruffling her hair, which he knew she couldn't stand.**

**April then looked next to her and saw the other turtles looking on wondering what she was doing after she just told them about her Casey. April quickly noticed their expression and without making a noice worded out the words, "Knock it off!"**

**Leonardo having seen her plea, tried to find a way to change the subject, and he knew of a way to do so.**

**"Donnie, the retro-mutagen?" Leonardo chimed in, which Donatello looked up to Leo and then back down to April still by his side.**

**"Come with me..."**

**He gestured all of them to follow them to his lab with a nod in that direction, so they followed the tallest turtle to his working grounds to see the advancement that he had created to help all of them.**

**XXX**

**Donnie walked to a concealed area in the lab, opened a door, and proceed to pull out an object before turning everyone present. "Everyone ready?" He asked them, which April and Leo nodded to as Mikey just watched.**

**Donnie began to pull out a canister that contained a glowing pinkish-purple substance as he placed it on the lab table in front of him for all of them to see.**

**"Is that the..." Leonardo started to say as Donnie finished.**

**"The retro-mutagen..." Donnie finished his sentence as April walked up to it, staring at it.**

**"Woah, can I touch it?" Mikey then blurted out as he tried to grab it.**

**"No!" Donnie revolted as he snatched it from Mikey's grasp which dejected the young turtle as he disappeared from sight. "This is the only batch I have so far, but I'll have more once I test the last three canisters." As he looked to Leonardo. "You did find the last three canisters, right?"**

**A slight panic arose on the leader as Donnie just blinked in confusion.**

**"Uh...we actually lost...all three of them before we could find them." Leo admitted which cause his brothers to slap his face and fall back in the sit behind him.**

**"Oh great, that was the last of mutagen. If there's no mutagen, this is all we have of a cure." Donnie told them aloud, which soon led to Mikey coming back into the scene.**

**"Okay. Can I touch it now?" Mikey reaching out again, but this time his hand was slapped by his techno brother, Mikey winced in pain as he pulled in back. Donnie looked at him with a very irritated look on his face as April watched his face and demeanor change.**

**"Did you not just hear a word I said Mikey? I said NO!" Donnie snapped as he yelled in his brother's face, Leo was quick to step in.**

**"Donnie calm down, there's no need to blow a fuse." Leonardo retorted to defend Mikey, something he didn't try to do often. But in this case he felt that Donatello's actions he deemed unwarented. Donnie sighed as he tried to compose himself and calm his agression.**

**"I'm sorry, but this is very dangerous. VERY dangerous." Donnie leaned back into Mikey's face as he once again attempted to reach in, which Mikey smiled to his brother and back off. "This stuff will turn any mutant back into what they were before."**

**Mikey perched up as he attempted to enlighten his peers.**

**"This stuff will turn any mutant back into what they were before. I'm a turtle, and I was turtle before. Cool, Now can I touch it?" Mikey reached again, and again was stopped by Donnie.**

**"You were a NORMAL turtle. If you touch this stuff, you'll back into just that!" Donnie veitmaly warned him. Just then, Mikey's actions changed and he froze upon those last words and gulped at the sound of the words "normal turtle". Mikey then realilisticly backed off as Leo, Donnie, and April looked on.**

**"I think I'll pass on touching it now. I need to think about something else, Pizza time!" And with that Mikey bolted into the kitchen to finished the pizza they were all chowing down on.**

**Leonardo and April took it upon themselves to continue the wonderful accomplishment that their brother and friend respectively had achieved.**

**"Seriously, this is great news Donnie." The comforting Leonardo told his brother as April walked up to Donnie next.**

**"Yeah Donnie, it's great." April told him as she pulled him in for another hug which Donnie was happy to ablidge.**

**"Yeah...I'm glad you like it." Donnie told her as they were still in embrace, as Leonardo.**

**Leonardo was confused as April was deep in the moment of a soothing hug with Donatello as they both seemed to enjoy it. Leonardo didn't understand why April would continue to lead Donnie on, especially after she promised she would break the news to Donnie that she was dating Casey now. Leonardo would believe that April did truely move on from his brother, but deep down, he feared that she did have true feelings for Donatello and that she only "chose" Casey for it would give her the closest thing to having a "human" life again.**

**XXX**

**Raphael continued to head through the sewers looking for Casey. It had been several minutes since he headed out of the lair and the journey that he had traveled was a bit much for his taste. Finally after an extensive stroll, Casey was just standing next to a sewer watching the sewer sludge trailing through. Raph just walked up to him and observed what Casey was looking at, knowing there was no possible way Casey gathered any amusement of entertainment from his sight seeing trip, the red banded turtle spook up to break the silence.**

**"Sewer life too much for ya?" Raph looked over with a snarkish grin and a chuckle afterwards. Casey joined in slightly as he continued to stare down at the sewer watching the occasional trash or debris trickle through.**

**"I don't know how you do it Raph. It's just...gross." Casey answered. He then just crossed his arms just ended that converstaion at that, he then shuffled his feet which got Raph's attention, the turtle could tell something was on Casey's mind and gave him time to gather himself until he finally spoke. "Can I ask ya somethin'?"**

**"Shoot." Raph acknowledged, as Casey began to look around in every random direction.**

**"It's about "Don Boy"..." Casey confessed.**

**It took Raphael a second to figure out "Don Boy" was Donatello, he never admited it, but he thought "Don Boy" was a pretty stupid nickname, but at least Casey had gained enough respect for his brother to at least give him a nickname. For he remembered Donnie and Casey got off to a very rocky start and their duel friendship with April was often the reason. As Raph usually said, as long as you weren't being called "Hey you!" or just getting punched in the face, you've done something to get on somebody's good side. After summing up the description, Raph filled in.**

**"Donnie? No...this is about April isn't it?" Raph corrected Casey. Which he didn't mind, Raph actually enjoyed talking to Casey about April, because April usually kept her distance from Raph. Which he understood, he had done some things to give bad impressions. She still liked him as a friend, but that was about it. But they never talked about April in terms of Casey or Donnie's "friendship" with her, so this was indeed a switch of conversation scenery. After a couple of seconds, Casey decided how to discuss the matters...**

**"Kinda about both April and "Don Boy" actually, does he still like her Raph?" Casey asked him point blank.**

**Raph paused at Casey's question and knew to shoot straight, which wasn't knew for him. Raph never lied to Casey...he lied to his brothers, but he never lied to Casey.**

**"Yeah, he does." In his very serious, straight down to Earth tone. This was received with a sigh from his friend followed by kicking a stray can into the trench.**

**"Man, now I get why she's never told him about us. I hate thinking now that I'm stealing April from your brother and..." Casey's speech was halted by Raph, as he turned to his friend.**

**"Woah woah. Don't you even think about feeling sorry for Donnie one bit Casey." Raph told him, Casey turned to him also, confused by his answer. "He's never told her how he feels about her."**

**Casey was shocked to say the least. "You're kidding?"**

**Raph just looked away, and shook his head. Casey couldn't believe it, he always knew Donatello was on the shy side, and perhaps even a bit afraid of failing, but to never tell April was a stretch even for him.**

**If there was one thing Casey learned from his dad, it was it was okay to be afraid of failure, because that's what motivates you to win, but never be afraid of trying, because if you don't try, you'll always fail. Casey just stood there until he could gather a responce. "You're not kidding, are ya."**

**"No, that's why I can't feel sorry for him if he ends up losing her. He had his chance Casey; if you want her, take her. And don't second think yourself just cause he's my brother."**

**Raphael's words were harsh, but he stood by them. It was what Casey respected about the turtle standing next to him, he never minced words. Always spook from the heart. Casey nodded to Raph's advice.**

**"Thanks Raph." Raph turned to Casey and gave him a little shove, which was his way of accepting any graditude.**

**Just then, their rat master was heard and could be heard from a clear distance.**

**"Children, training session will begin shortly!" His voice be heard throughout the sewers. Casey and Raph looked at each as it was another chance to try and one up each other in combat.**

**"Alright, butt kicking time!" Casey hooted and hollared, directing his statement at Raph, who just chuckled at Casey's empty threat.**

**"Yeah, can't wait to do it to ya." Raph laughed as he pushed Casey to the side and began to head to the dojo. Casey followed right behind, gapped teeth grin in all.**

**"Ha! You wish dude!"**

**XXX**

_So there is Chapter Three, a training will take place in Chapter Four, but what will transpire. You'll have to wait and see. As always, reviews are more than welcome, say whatever you think about the story. So until the next chapter, thanks for reading! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome all back to my story. It's time for Chapter Four and you know what that means...TRAINING SESSION! But what will go down in their sparring? Let's find out, as always, Ninja Turtles is not my creation and all rights to TMNT go to their respective owners. Chapter Four is ready to go!

_**Chapter Four**_

**Five of the six children bowed before Master Splinter, Casey soon bowed also after April elbowed him in the arm. Casey was always confused by the Japanesse traditions, and made it sometimes difficult when he was made to go through the motions, especially when the motions were being done by a person in the form of a animal that scared the daylights out of him, rats.**

**After the bowing introduction, they stood straight and waited for their instructions as their sensei stepped forward.**

**"This will be a pairing competition. You will be put in three groups of two to learn how to work together with your partner." Splinter began. The kids looked around to each other wondering who they would be paired up with, Splinter continued. "Casey and April will be one team. Leonardo will team with Donatello, and Raphael with team..." Splinter was stopped by Raphael's moan.**

**"With Mikey?" He said with disgust. "I'd might as well have April." As he crossed his arms.**

**"H****ey!" "Hey!" "Hey!" Came three seperate voices from April, Casey, and Donatello. All three of them looked at each other, Casey and Donnie rubbing the back of their heads in slight embarassment.**

**"It doesn't matter, I don't need Mikey to take those two out." Raph ranted on as he pulled his sais out ready for combat between the humans.**

**His eagerness was halted as Splinter had one extra bit of information to pass along to his pupils.**

**"You battle as one, you lose as one. A team loses when one member is taken down."**

**The turtle in red was none to pleased with that information. "What? That isn't fair."**

**Splinter though turned to his tempered son and embark him on wisdom and morals.**

**"Doing this must force you to have a keen eye of your partner's strengths and weaknesses." He lectured to Raphael while stroking his bread.**

**"But Sensei, I already know Mikey's weaknesses: Pizza, kittens, and video games." Raphael pointed out each of the three with his three fingers. Mikey though was quick to tell his brother how wrong he was.**

**"Pizza, kittens, and lephrachuns. Get it right dude!" Mikey mocked Raph pointing the final weakness right between Raph's eyes. All Raphael did was look to Splinter with a look of dullness. "My point exactly."**

**"First team to defeat both teams will be the winners. Raphael and Michaelangelo will start against Casey and April!" Splinter instructed as both teams called stood in the dojo sparring space as Leonardo and Donatello sat off to the side as spectators.**

**Raph twirled his sais ready to strike until he turned to his partner. "Don't you dare cost us this fight..." Raph warned with fire in his eyes at his little brother, which was answered with a nervous chuckle as Mikey slowly drew his nunchucks. Casey then drew his large goalie stick and April then held her tessen in front of her in a ready pose. The four stayed motionless until...**

**"Hajime!'**

**Raph came rushing out of the gun at April and attempted a sai jab, but Casey was right there to block the shot with his stick.**

**"Don't even think about it!" Casey yelled as he swiped and flung Raph's sai from his hand leaving him with just one left. Raph shrugged it off and charged Casey as they engaged in a test of strength.**

**April slung her tessen in Michelangelo's direction who ducked under it with ease. "Nice try sister! My turn now!" He called out as he whipped out his kusarigama chain and wrapped April around in it and unspun it, making April spin like a top. April was completely dizzy, but stayed on her feet as Mikey laughed.**

**"That was cool. Wish I could do that..." Just as Mikey finished his statement, April's tessen smacked him upside the face and spun him around several times until he stopped with drool coming from his mouth. "Uhh...Thanks April...here's your tessen." He groaned out as he attempted to grab her weapon for her.**

**Casey swung and swiped Raph with his bat trying to land a shot on his bud, Raph though back flipped away from him and laughed. "You guys'll never beat me..."**

**But just then, Raph stepped backwards and tripped over the back of Mikey's shell who was picking up April's tessen for her, making Raph land on his back. This allowed Casey to jump over top Mikey and hold his bat over top Raph, who looked on in shock.**

**"Yame!" Came the sudden call from Master Splinter.**

**Raph's eyes were bugged in embarassment as everyone looked on in shock as they were trying to believe what they were witnessing as Raph began to boil over.**

**"MIKEY!" He yelled out.**

**"Casey and April are the winners." Splinted announced.**

**"We won!" Casey hollared as the he and April started partying as if they had just saved the world. Raph sat up and it looked as if his whole body was turning the same color as his bandana in rage as Mikey smiled and slowly backed away.**

**April though couldn't wait to get her two cents in as Raph just stood in anger and embarassment.**

**"Guess you would have been better off with me." Raph mocked him leading to Raph gritting his teeth until he huffed over to the corner, Mikey laughed at him poking fun at him for being the one that lost it for their team, before Raph grabbed Mikey's pointer finger and twisted it until Mikey cried in mercy, looking on with a pouty face at the next match.**

**"Now...Casey and April against Leonardo and Donatello!" Splinter announced as the next two challengers approached, one with a single katana blade in hand, the other with his bo staff drawn.**

**"Alright Donnie, let's use our weapon's length to our advantage, attack from a distance. Let the advosary come to you." Leonardo instructed his brother next to him.**

**"Got it!" Was the short, sudden reply from Leo's brother.**

**"So who do you want to fight...sorry, stupid question." Leo stopped as he chuckled which Donnie then looked at him with disapproval, not finding his comment all that funny.**

**As they talked their game plan, Casey was instructed April of their stratagy.**

**"Okay Red, let's uh...just win alright." Casey blurted out after thinking about it for a bit, which April sighed.**

**"Great, you make it sound so simple Casey." She told him.**

**"Hey, it worked the first time!" He retorted right back as he drew his stick out, getting a firey growl from the turtle in red off to the side.**

**"Hajime!"**

**Leo drew his sword and set after April who went into a defensive stance.**

**"Sorry April, I won't go easy on you." Leonardo said as he circled around her ready to strike.**

**"Good!" April responded and then brought the fight to him swinging her metal fan wildly, missing each strike.**

**While Donnie was attempting to follow Leo's gameplan and keep a distance from Casey, Casey used his stick and hook Donnie's staff who was holding it with both hands to pull him in for a close range strike, and the two slammed sticks together as they tried to out jock one another.**

**April attempted another tessen throw, but Leo adapted from watching the first fight and swiped it down with his katana to the floor. "You should never throw your weapon April, that's a costly error." Leo stated as he came in swinging, but April was able to duck and dodge each attack, much to Leo's liking, seeing how far she had come.**

**After gaining the edge on Casey, Donnie managed to smack Casey's stick from his hands and gave him and jab thrust to the chest, but Casey stayed on his feet and drew his bat just as Leo attempted to finish April and blocked Leo's strike and pushed him back, which allowed April to roll to her tessen and retrive it.**

**As Leo and Donnie were at a distance, Casey got an idea.**

**"April, double team. Take my hand!" Casey shouted to her, which she did, causing a slightly dim look on Donnie's face. Casey then grabbed her left arm and left leg and began to swing her around and used all his strength to hurl April at Leo and Donnie as April had her fan in hand for an aireal strike.**

**Leonardo moved out of the way to avoid the attack, leaving Donnie from behind. Donnie's instinct reaction was to swing and stop the attack, but seeing April coming at him, he hesitated...no, he stopped. As Donnie saw her coming at him, he lowered his bo, and dropped his guard, he froze.**

**April then came at him and struck him right upside the face as Donnie gave no sign of defending himself, putting a look of shock on her face as she struck her friend's face full force with her metal fan.**

**"April nailed Donnie!" Mikey called out in stunned fashion. Raph, Leo, and Casey looking on in shock as well.**

**The attack sent Donnie tumbling back and he landed face down on the dojo mat. April gasped in fright as she thought she hurt her friend, never expecting that she would have actually connected with the attack she gave. April was quickly greeted by Casey who picked her up in excitement being the victors of the training session, but April got away from Casey and ran to Donnie's aid.**

**"Casey and April won? We're never gonna live this down." Raph mumbled, his arms crossed in complete dismay of the turn of events.**

**April ran to attend to Donatello, who seemed fine, but wasn't moving from the spot he was in.**

**"Oh my gosh, Donnie! i thought you would be able to counter that." April franticly said to him, breathing slightly heavy from the battle just fought. Donnie struggled to his knees, rubbing his head wondering how he should explain himself. He felt the best thing he could do was lie and make her friend feel proud of herself and her team's victory.**

**"Oh...I uh...thought so too. Great double team April." Donnie said glumly said with joy as April helped him to his feet, leaving his partner in the session to squint at him from behind, seeing that something was clearly not right with what had happened.**

**"Congradulations Casey and April. You have improved greatly." Master Splinter calmed as Casey and April bowed to Sensei.**

**"Thanks Rat dude." Casey greeted, cracking his neck as a sign of bragging.**

**While the two humans were filled with excitement, the four turtles all looked dejected. But none more so than Leonardo, as he felt his partner let him down and ways that he couldn't understand, but it got to the point where enough was enough. No more games, Leonardo was going to get to the bottom of it. Leo was going to find out what was going through Donatello's head.**

**Donnie was becoming more detached from them all with each passing day, and Leo wanted some answers.**

**XXX**

_There's Chapter Four, Leonardo now sees some crack in Donnie's armor. How will he go about trying to get to the bottom of this. Find out in the next chapter. Reviews are more than welcome and I can't wait to hear what you think so far. But until the next chapter, thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome again everyone to Chapter Five of my story, another shorter chapter, but again a part of the story that needs it's own space. As hinted in the last chapter, Leonardo wants some answers from Donatello about what happened during the training session, and perhaps some more answers will be revealed...As always. All rights of TMNT go to their respective owners. So Chapter Five, here we go!_

_**Chapter Five**_

**Raph and Mikey were sitting on the couch on the opposite sides to keep their distance from one another after their little quarrel earlier, when Casey jumped over the top to plop down in the middle to start bragging some more at Raph, which Raphael gladly responded by turning the couch over flipping Casey and Mikey off the back as he stormed off.**

**"Just ne happy I'm not mad!" He screamed to them as he left for fresh air.**

**Casey climbed back over the top holding his head. "Mikey, what would Raph had done if he was "mad"?" Casey asked to the youngest turtle, who started by connecting his pointer fingers.**

**"I probably shouldn't say, but he..." Mikey finished the rest of the sentence whispering it into Casey's ear. Casey's eyes got big as he groaned aloud.**

**"Oh man! That's just wrong!" He gagged in responce. Mikey nodded in agreement.**

**XXX**

**Leonardo finished stalling and walked into the lab where Donnie appeared to be fixing the tracker that the guys had brought back and deemed "defective", but that wasn't why he was there. Leo walked up to his brother and waited for the oppurtune time to speak, after he watched Donnie halt using his spark wire, he closed the lab door behind him to have some privacy between the two of them.**

**"Donnie, can I talk to you?" Leonardo said as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder from behind, which startled his brother slightly who turned around slowly.**

**"Uhh...sure Leo." As he took off his metal face protector and stood up.**

**"Donnie are you okay? You seemed completely lost during sparring tonight. You didn't even defend yourself when April came at you." The fearless leader stated in a rather harsh tone.**

**Donnie slightly looked away as he attempted to gather himself and tried to come up with a way to quickly end the conversation. Getting talking about training with Leonardo usually resulted in lengthy talks and lectures that as of that moment, Donnie was not interested in.**

**"Uhh...nonsense Leo." Donnie lied as he quickly turned around trying to act like he was still trying to work on the object in front of him. "April just...caught me offguard. It was a good attack."**

**"A person with NO training could have avoided that attack Donnie...Mikey could've avoided that attack." Leo told his brother straight, making Donnie hang his head. "Why are you acting so hesistant around April Donnie?" Leo said point blank.**

**Donatello stopped and slowly put the tracker device down next to him. He let out a soft sigh as he felt he was being pressured into something he didn't feel comfortable talking about. Leo came over and helped his brother up as if to emotionally tell him that it was alright, but the look on Donnie's face was a look that could be translated into a thousand different emotions.**

**"Just talk to me about this." Leonardo assured him.**

**XXX**

**As the two turtles were talking in Donnie's lab, a disgruntled Raphael was still blowing off steam and just happened to pass by the gargage door that was closed, but you could still hear any conversation that could be heard from Donatello's lab and the turtle in red could hear a back and forth "let it all out" talk with two voices.**

_"You really wanna know?"_** Raph heard the first voice say, which by his somber tone Raph could clearly make out as Donatello. Then another voice quickly followed after.**

_"Yes! That's why I'm asking you...duh!"_** A voice quickly determined as Leonardo followed up.**

**Then after a slight delay, the somber voice of Donnie spoke.**

_"I don't want to hurt her anymore..."_

**As Raph listened in through the garage door, April walked up next to him and was curious to what he was doing, as it looked like he was glued to the door by the face, but April quickly gathered herself.**

**"Hey Raph, Is Donnie in the lab? I need to talk to him." April asked, but she was quickly shushed by Raph who continued to place his ear to the door. "What? What's going on?" The curious April whispered out, and with that April placed her ear to the door next to the turtle in red, and could hear Leonardo and Donatello having a very emotional conversation between them, that for all the two turtles knew, was being heard by no one. April and Raphael listened in to hear what was being spoken.**

_"Anymore? What do you mean "anymore"? You never hurt April Donnie."_

_"Yes I have Leo, in more ways than you can possibly think. I mean it's so obvious when you think about it. April's life changed forever when we found out she was a human, alien, mutant. And it's all my fault! _

_"Oh please, stop saying that about yourself! We've talked about this time and time again. It wasn't your fault Donnie!"_

_"You can say what you want, but I know it was Leo. I-I'm too smart for my own good. I'm so smart, I can find out that the Kraang are after April, I can figure out that April's not even human. I'm so smart that I've ruined April's life a million times over! My greatest gift that I have, my brain, is the worst thing I could possibly have, we'd have been better off if I was as dumb as Mikey. The less we would have known, the better off we would have been."_

_"...Well I'm sorry that you feel that way Donnie. But that doesn't explain why you didn't ever tell April how you felt about her? After everything that happened to her, maybe she would have liked to know you would always be there for her."_

_"She kinda already knows that I like her, she found out after I got injured by Timothy months back. But telling her how I really felt after all that happened would've been the **worst** thing I could have done."_

_"What!?"_

_"Her life she knew was over Leo. She just realized she wasn't even human, the last thing she needed was to learn that a mutant turtle had real feelings for her. That would have been the icing on the cake. She deserves a better life than this Leo, and I'm not gonna hurt her anymore. I'm going to do everything I can to help her."_

_"So what are you going to do about it Donnie?"_

_"I'm going to do the only thing my brain is good for anymore. I'm going to use that retro-mutagen and cure April's dad, and try to give April as much of a normal life as I can."_

**XXX**

**After while they could hear a spark sound meaning that the conversation had ended, but the swell of emotions had just begun for the girl that had just heard the whole thing. Raph looked down to her as she just slid the wall and curled up and hid her face behind her knees. He didn't know that she already knew about Donnie liking her, even worse so after he had just told Casey the exact opposite of what he heard, he was definetly stuck in the sewer sludge now.**

**"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Raph told her, but she just buried her face in her knees not wanting to make eye contact. The turtle frowned down on her, placed a hand on her shoulder, before turning to leave to let her gather her thoughts.**

**To April, it was the equivalent of being hit by a semi. Donnie, her best friend just poured his guts out about why he was doing what he was, acting the way he was; and April knew when the time came, she had to tell him that all those feelings that he had for her, were for not. She had to tell him about her and Casey, but at his current state. How the heck could she break it to him, without breaking him all together?**

_So there was Chapter Five, so now Leo, Raph, and April have found out the truth. But how will they all react to the news, will April be able to say what she promised she would do. Find out next time. Reviews are welcome. Until next time, Thanks for Reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Back with another update. So let's not waste any time. TMNT does not belong to me and the rights to their respective owners. Chapter six, starting now._

_**C**__**hapter Six**_

**April had sat by the garage door for hours, even the others tried to talk to her to snap her out of it, but she told to let her gather her thoughts. After a good while, she finally talked herself into finally doing what she had said she would do. Tell Donatello about her and Casey, even though after everything she had heard him say was going to make this extra hard.**

**She stood in front of the lab door, her hand shaking like crazy as she tried to knock on the hard steel door. But quickly turned around away from the door to try and motivate herself to do this.**

**"Alright April, you can do this. This is Donnie we're talking about. He's hurting now, but if you let him down slowly, he can take it. He's understanding and forgiving..." She said to herself as she tried to encourage herself to do the right thing. "...and always been there, and doing everything he can for me, and...Uh how am I going to do this?" She slapped herself emotionally.**

**Just then, the lab door behind her opened.**

**"April, I thought I heard someone, what are you doing out here?" Her friend questioned as he saw her turned around from the door. April quickly snapped around trying to hide what she was doing.**

**"Donnie, oh I was just wanting to come in...and talk to you." April got herself through the first step, telling Donnie she wanted to talk. Now only about a million more objectives to fulfill. Donnie had a smile on his face and extended his hand out to escort her in, which she accepted.**

**"Come on in April, you know you can just walk in. No need to feel lonely out here." Donnie acknowledged as April followed him in.**

**April couldn't help but be amazed with all the things she saw around him, even though she had seen all of Donnie's inventions hundreds of times over, they still left her in awe. And with all that he was doing for her, it was just other reason why she cared about him so...No! She had to stop herself, she had to focus back on the matter at hand before she wimped out again.**

**"Donnie, I needed to tell you something." She tailed off knowing that what she was about to say would be one of the hardest things that she would ever do, even more so that it seemed Donnie wasn't even expecting it to come. Donnie turned around with a smile.**

**"That's ironic, so did I." Donnie cheerfully followed up.**

**"You do?" April asked to which Donnie replied with a quick nod. April then gestured to him as if to tell him to go first. Donnie quickly went back to the tracker device that he had been working on for the majority of the night as he brought back to her sight.**

**"Yeah, you see...the retro-mutagen wasn't the only thing I've been working on. I managed to juryrig one of the mutagen trackers to help with another function." As he held it out in front of her, he turned it on, though it seemed to do the same thing as it always did.**

**"Really? It still looks the same." April replied in curiosity.**

**Donnie twiddled with the knobs and then led her over to the desk to sit down and show her.**

**"Visually it may look the same, I hooked up the signal of this tracker with the radar satalites we've placed throughout the city to detect the Kraang, and used them to create a radar tracker."**

**"A Radar Tracker?" She said in shock.**

**"Yeah, now we can use this to find your dad!" Donnie said with a huge grin showing the gap in his teeth. Thinking that April would think that this was the greatest news in the world, and by all means to April is absolutely was; however; just as April feared, it was happening again. The very thing that caused her times before to never tell him, the bad news she knew she had to break to him, was once again going to go wrong. She just tried to keep herself from breaking down as Donnie went on. "You see. Bats use radar all the time to help them know where they're going, so I felt so stupid for not figuring this out a long time ago. I realized that we can use radar to find out where your dad is."**

**The only responce April could give was a soft... "Donnie..."**

**Though Donatello was so proud of this feat, he continued on.**

**"It's great right, now we're sure to find your dad much quicker and help him return to normal." Donatello said with glee as he turned to her.**

**"Yeah...great." April said with sorrow as she turned away trying to keep herself from tearing up.**

**"Something wrong April? You don't seem excited about this?" Donnie told her with a bit of worry.**

**April paniced, she knew that Donnie was going to figure it out soon. She tried to snap out of it and act casual.**

**"Oh...no. It's just that, there always seems to be bad news that follows such great news." She trailed off trying to continue to look away.**

**Donnie sighed, and April suspected he knew what was going on, but...**

**"You're right, you could see right through me on that one." Donnie glumly told her.**

**She looked up as it wasn't the responce she had expected.**

**"Huh?"**

**Donnie trailed back to his seat and sat down as he pulled the lone batch of retro-mutagen in front of him as April looked on, then Donnie pulled over the old picture of himself and April that the two had discovered they realized their feelings for each other, which again didn't make April feel any better. They stared at it for a lengthy period before Donnie finally gained the courage to say what was on his mind.**

**"I don't know if I can save Timothy." The voice Donnie spoke put a somber look on April's face. And visions of their first encounter clouded her mind, Donatello was nearly killed by the giant ooze monster that was once Donnie's friend, and he vowed even after that that he would still do everything in his power to help him. "His mutation was so complex, that I don't know how a retro-mutagen could even work, but...****I'll do anything to save Timothy. I would never want to hurt a friend. You understand right April?" He looked at her.**

**"Yeah...I sure do." April responded as she slowly looked off. She knew that all too well. She was very understanding about not hurting a friend, it was whole reason why she couldn't tell Donatello of the one thing she owed him, her honesty. But she just couldn't do it.**

**"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Donnie then asked trying to change the subject in an attempt to try and cheer her up.**

**She looked at him for what felt like hours, she struggled for the words to come out.**

**"Donnie, I uh..."**

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

**The two turned around to see Donnie's newly designed radar tracker picking up a strong reading coming from the city. The turtle ran to the tracker and grabbed it knowing it could only mean one thing.**

**"It's coming from the city...your dad...we found him!" He called out in excitement for he knew it was a matter of time before April's dad would be cured. "Come on April!" Donnie called to her to follow him out and he informed the others, leaving the lab.**

**April stayed in the lab, not able to move. She screwed up...she blew her chance again. She may as well have come to the conclusion that it was never going to happen. She was never going to be able to tell him. She buried her face in her hands as she tried to contain herself.**

**"I'm sorry Donnie..."**

**And she ran out of the lab to join him and forget about everything she had meant to say.**

**XXX**

**Donatello walked over as April, Casey, and the other turtles were all geared up and ready for their search and rescue. Donnie held out Leo's hand and placed the newly designed tracker in his hand and proceeded to them their instructions.**

**"You guys head to the surface. Use this radar tracker to find April's dad. I'll be right behind ya when I get the retro-mutagen sample ready." Donnie stated, which the turtle in orange raised his hand.**

**"You sure you wanna leave Leo with another tracker?" Mikey mockingly asked, but of course the turtle being insulted had a word to say.**

**"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." The fearless leader directed to his youngest brother, though Raph chuckled.**

**"Yeah, good luck with that." The turtle in red said which Donnie just shook his head with a smile on his face.**

**"You guys sure you're okay with me coming with you?" April looked to her friends as she stuck her tessen in her back pocket, ready for action.**

**Leo walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Of course April. We want you there the second your dad is cured." The comment put a warm smile on her face.**

**"Casey though...that's another story." Raph blurted out wrapping his arm around Casey's back.**

**"Hey..." Casey jokingly shoved Raph off him as it fired both of them up.**

**"Alright team. It's time to help April's dad. Let's move!" Leonardo said as he pounded his fists together. And the team ran out of the lair, to the surface to search for Kirby O'Neil, in an attempt to return April's dad home. Before April ran out, she heard a voice from behind her.**

**"Be careful April..." Donatello called out to her. April stopped and turned to him, smiled and nodded to him. And they both went their seperate ways to their assignments. Casey wanting to ask her once April caught up with him.**

**"So did you tell him?" Casey asked her.**

**All April could do was look to the concrete below frowning and keep moving, which Casey knew full well what that meant. Casey just sighed to himself, said nothing more. With that, he flipped his mask down and ran back to catch up.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Welcome to Chapter Seven of my story, and business is going to pick up in this one. But what's going to happen? TMNT does not belong to me and all rights go to their respective owners. So without further wait, let's get started._

_**Chapter Seven**_

**The team were climbing up the tunnel ladder as quick as they could as the "radar tracker" that was in the possesion of Leonardo was tripping out, beeping quickly and loudly.**

**Upon opening the manhole cover in an alleyway, Leo cause to the conclusion that it was safe for them to come out. It was dark, which made it much easier for the turtles to scurry in the city. The group hiked up a saftey ladder exit to a rooftop as Leonardo scanned the tracker in his hand.**

**"According to this he's close. Look for anything unusual." Leonardo ordered to the team.**

**"You mean like the giant mutant bat over there going crazy!?" Mikey yelled out in responce as the team looked over.**

**A couple of rooftops over, Mr. O'Neil appeared to be attacking one of the satelites set up by the turtles throughout the city. Appearently the radar tracker had begun to emit such intense radar waves that it attrached the Kirby Bat right to it.**

**"DAD!" April yelled out hoping to get her dad's attention. It worked as the mutant bat heard the echoing waves of his daughter, but the reaction was not peaceful as he could trace the tracker emiting it's radar signal. He screeched out and began to come at them.**

**"That's your dad?" Casey walked up flipping his mask up, this being the first seeing her father in his condition, as he put a hand under his chin. "Hmm, I see the family resemblence..." He joked as he drew out his baseball bat.**

**"Can it Jones!" April yelled at him as she drew her tessen as the others soon drew their weapons.**

**"Remember...we're here to restrain him, not hurt him!" The leader reminded him. But just as Leo finished his statement, the Kirby Bat divebombed them and drilled Casey back into the stair shack them all as the mutant flew back into the sky.**

**"Great, try telling him that fearless leader!" Raph said in a panic.**

**Casey meanwhile struggled to get to his feet as the force of the shack behind was rough to take, but he got back to his feet and brushed himself off.**

**"Uhh...stubborn, fiesty, and packs a wallop...definetly runs in the family." Casey said to himself and he slipped his mask back down and charged back into the action. "Second Period, let's go! Goongala!"**

**As they team then went into action against April's father.**

**XXX**

**Donatello was clearing off his desk loading up the lone retro-mutagen canister that he had created. He was getting betterflies in his stomach, for he knew it was a matter of time before April's dad would be back, and he could finally right the wrong he felt he had caused all those months ago.**

**"This'll be great. Once we help April's dad, April can regain the piece of her life she's lost. If only I had told her that I..." Donnie said to himself before he stopped himself on the last sentence he said, he then slapped himself, litterally. "Stop it Donatello, this...this isn't about you anymore, this is about helping April." He then stopped as he heard the lab door behind him slide open. He soon turned when he heard the voice of his rat master.**

**"Donatello? I must speak with you before you go." Splinter instructed. In a calm, but Donnie could tell was a very stern voice.**

**"Uh...coming Master Splinter." Donnie answered and ran out to follow Splinter to the dojo. Sensei crossed his knees and as Donnie bowed to him, but was still confused as to what the matter was.**

**"Donatello my son, I must ask you a question." Sensei told him, which Donnie didn't understand why he felt now was the time for this conversation. As he tried to leave. "Sensei with all due respect, the others are waiting for me. I really need to..."**

**"Donatello!"**

**Donnie in his tracks as the call of his name sent chills up his spine and shell, he went back to his position and knelt down, in now sere intimidation of his Sensei. Splinter stood and walked over to his son, standing over him, making his son look up.**

**"You WILL answer the question I have for you, for I have begun to sense a disturbing emotional output from you my son." The comment was like poison, and it hit Donatello hard. "Leonardo told me of your conversation with him." He followed up.**

**"Err...Leo." The turtle grumbled under his breath. He should have known his brother wouldn't have kept a conversation like that secret.**

**Splinter placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder to ask him the question that he wanted an answer for.**

**"Tell me my son. What would you do to keep those around you safe?" Splinter asked.**

**To his smartest son though it was a no brainer question, the answer was simple. "I-I'd do anything of course. Anything to keep everyone safe." He responded.**

**"Would you be willing to give up everything, sacrafice yourself?" Splinter asked again, stroking his beard.**

**Again to Donnie this was an obvious question. "Of course sensei, I would be willing to do anything show how much I care."**

**"Hmm...so the feelings of those around you mean nothing then?"**

**Donatello was shocked by the responce that was given, he was nearly offended.**

**"What? Of course not Sensei, that's not what I said." Donnie revolted, trying to be as calm as he could for what he believed to be an insulting comment.**

**"You said you would sacrafice yourself to show your caring for those around you." Splinter repeated, which Donnie agreed was what he said, which again was not what his sensei wanted to hear. "Then you obviously do not know the true purpose of what self-sacrafice is about. Self-Sacrafice should never be used to show your love and feelings for the ones you care for."**

**As Donnie heard those comments, it reminded him of something. He felt like he had heard this discussion before. And then he remembered.**

**He realized where this talk came from, and the fact that this mission involved April's dad is where this conversation being rooted from. Donnie understood what this was about.**

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_"Donnie I know you care, but promise you won't kill yourself for me." April leaned down over top of him with her eyes in desperate plea._

_But for the first time in his life, that was a promise...he couldn't keep._

_"I can't do that April...I care too much for you." He said, still breathing heavy, and squinting occasionally. "I'll do anything to keep you safe."_

_"I know Donnie...I know."_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

**Donatello looked to his sensei. "April told you what I said to her after I was attacked by Timothy...didn't she?" He asked.**

**Sensei nodded. "She did..." Which put a frown on the turtle's face. "She became very concerned about what you would be willing to do for her and the others."**

**"I don't understand Sensei, you once said that self-sacrafice is something was must always consider." Donatello said in confusion to his master, which his Sensei then turned around to him and had a lesson he had to teach his son.**

**"That is correct...when you have no other alternative." Splinter strictly said, but it didn't seem to register to Donnie, Sensei sighed and then turned and paced. "Donatello, you are very intelligent my son. Perhaps we should look at this from a reverse logic point of view. What if April sacraficed herself for you in a way to show how much she cared for you. How would you feel if you lost April as a result?"**

**The turtle thought about this and frowned at the question, hanging his head. "I'd be...really sad."**

**"And yet you would do this and inflict the same emotions on all of us." Splinter followed up the question.**

**Donnie had finally figured it out, and understood the meaning of the lesson.**

**"I...I never thought of it like that." He glumly stated. And what was about to said was something his rat master wanted him to remember well.**

**"Donatello you have great feelings and affection for April, but be warned my son. Affection is a powerful weapon, it can lead to wonderful emotions, or equally as dangerous consequences."**

**After a long pause, Donnie answered. "I understand Sensei." With that he stood up slowly and bowed to his sensei and slowly left.**

**As he reentered the lab to retrieve the retro-mutagen, Donnie was in a daze. He felt as if he had been struck several times in the head by Mikey's numchucks. His head felt hollow, like even though he had learned so much, his mind felt like some plether of emotions just dropped out on the floor, and he didn't know how to react to it. As he reached out to grab the retro mutagen, thoughts crept into his head.**

**"Maybe Sensei's right. Maybe my feelings for April are getting the best of me. Huh?" As he was in the middle of his thoughts, he heard rumbling sounds, sounds he had never heard before. He looked around as he drew his bo staff.**

**"Who's there?" He called out to no responce. He shook his head. "Alright Mikey, this isn't funny, you're supposed to be with the others...Raph?" He looked and called to still no answer. "Casey...? Le..." He stopped before he said Leo's name. "...no that's just silly." Suddenly there was another loud sound, that was much louder than before. "There it is again...who's there!?" And then heard more rumbling, and got louder and louder, until...**

**XXX**

**Sensei was in deep meditation after his conversation with Donatello until...**

_***BOOM***_

**"AHHH!" Came a deathly scream from his son in his lab.**

**"Donatello!?" Splinter called out.**

**Splinter used his incredible rat speed to hurry to the sight of Donnie's lab, and what he saw brought fear upon even him. "No..."**

**XXX**

**On the surface, the group of teens and turtles had managed to restrain the mutated form of Mr. O'Neil after a great struggle, they were using all their might to hold him down on the rooftop they stood on, hoping that Donatello would be right behind them. However just when they fought he was restrained, the Kirby Bat spread his back wings and flung them all off him and hovered in the air.**

**Casey was thrown into the brick perch as he was in a sat up position, he was struggling, but was alright. That was until he saw Mikey flying back right at him, Casey wasn't able to move and Mikey's shell sandwiched Jones in the bricks. Mikey turned around to look at the teen behind and nervously chuckled.**

**"Heh heh...cup check?" Mikey trying to make light of the situation.**

**"Ughh. Good..." Casey groaned and fell on his side.**

**"He's getting away!" Raph roared as he ran past them trying to grab the hovering bat, but was too high to reach.**

**April called out her dad which did just enough to halt his movement as he looked down to her, seeing the fright on her face. The stalling allowed Leonardo to climb on the water tower behind the mutated O'Neil.**

**"Ahh!" Leo cried as he jumped off in a last ditch effort to get on O'Neil's back. But the bat saw he in the nick of time and moved out of the way and soared off into the sky, Leonardo in the mean time fell to the rooftop landing right on Raphael as they crumbled.**

**"Dad, stop!" April cried out over and over again, but it was no use.**

**"He's gone..." Leo moarned, holding his arm. Raph was fuming kicking the ground and things that were there around him, or things he wished were around. Mikey and Casey were helping each other huddle back with the team.**

**"Well that was an Epic Fail to the max!" Mikey whined, while under Casey's arm, which caused Raph to lose it as he snapped around clinching his fists.**

**"What gives? Donnie should have got here a long time ago! Where the heck is he!?" He yelled in disgust, the others didn't have an answer as Leo looked to his T-Phone.**

**"I don't know." The leader said as called Donnie on his T-Phone, it was dead air as Leo started talking. "Donnie, where the heck are you? April's dad got away. Donnie..."**

**XXX**

**The voice of Leonardo could be heard through Donnie's T-Phone as a dark figure was dragging Donatello by his chest strap down the railroad tracks of a place the turtles rarely tracked. The figure taking Donnie stops his journey as he heard the sounds on the turtle's phone and pulled it from Donnie's strap and then in a growl while in his hand, crushed the phone he held.**

**XXX**

_*ERRRRRRRRRRR*_

**Leonardo listened in confusion as the dead tone was heard, meaning that either Donnie hung up, or worse his phone was destroyed.**

**"His T-Phone just went dead. He's not answering..." Leonardo told the group around him, they were as confused as the leader.**

**"But that doesn't make sense. He knows what was going on." Raph complained, trying to vent his frustration as calmly as he could, Leo nodded in agreement with his brother as they were all worried.**

**"Let's get back to the lair, something may have happened." Leonardo called for the team as they retreated.**

**"But what about April's dad?" Casey called out to the turtles.**

**Leonardo while still running. "Without the retro-mutagen, there's nothing we can do. Let's get back, something's wrong. I can feel it."**

**And with that, the team got back under the surface to head back home.**

**Worried, beaten, battered, and worst yet...defeated.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everybody, it's time for Chapter eight and it had the feelings that something big is about to go down. But what? Ninja Turtles does not belong to me and all rights go to their respective owners. Let's get started!_

_**Chapter Eight**_

**The team was was going at a huried pace trying to find out what was going on to see if anything had happened back at the lair. Leo continued to try to call Donnie's T-Phone to the same result of dead tone, it was like it didn't even exist anymore. Leo knew by that point something was clearly wrong.**

**"That mission failed on so many levels, this couldn't get any worse." Raph panted while running, but their fears were about to become much more great.**

**"Guys! The lair!" Leo said.**

**The lair from the entrance stairs could show that there had been a scermish as the couch was knocked over as well as some others things scattered all over the seating area.**

**Mikey looked over at his red bandanaed brother in annoyance. "You were saying?"**

**"Master Splinter!" April cried as she ran over making the others turn.**

**Sensei was down on the ground as April checked on him and then others, April then ran to the lab to see if Donnie was alright as well. Leonardo and Raphael helped their sensei to his feet.**

**"Sensei! Are you alright?" Leonardo asked in grave concern as his sensei groaned upon the calling of his name.**

**"I am fine my sons...just weak." Splinter said holding his head. Physically he showed no signs of injury, but he was visably shaken by something, upon looking around they knew something must have caused this, which led the question...**

**"Where's Donnie?" Mikey asked his rat master.**

**"I'm afraid that..." Splinter was cut off by the opening of the door to Donatello's lab, quickly followed by a screeching cry, April then ran out the lab door in horror as she ran to Leonardo grabbing him.**

**"Donnie's lab's been destroyed!" April pleaded to them. All their eyes got big as they ran as fast as they could, though Splinter slowly followed.**

**Upon the others entering the lab, April's words were true. The beakers were smashed, the desks and tolls were knocked over, sparks were falling from the hanging electronics, and the back wall had been smashed through by an ungodly force. But one thing was missing, the one thing they were hoping to see. Their friend, brother. April looked in horror breathing heavy.**

**"You don't think he was here do you?" April she cried out short of breath, but Leo was about to break the bad news.**

**"I'm afraid so April." Leo held up an object, but not just any object. It was Donatello's bo staff, snapped in two. Whatever happened, Donnie tried to put up a fight, but to little to no avail.**

**"Donnie..." A crushed April said as she buried herself in Raphael who held her and looked to the others. Then Leonardo noticed something else was missing too.**

**"The retro-mutagen's gone too!" Leonardo came to the conclusion upon searching the remains that were of the destroyed lab.**

**"What could've done this?" Raph began to walk looking for any clue for an answer, but Leo had that answer also.**

**"Not what Raph...who..."**

**The others walked over to the leader kneeling down at something on the floor, upon closer inspection, they could see the rements of gooey footprints, footprints they had seen before. And the turtles quickly realized who was the culprit.**

**"Pulverizer..." Mikey said to himself.**

**"Mutagen Man..." Raph followed up in disgust. This sent Casey back who had hold of April during this.**

**"What? You mean the guts in a jar? That did this?" Casey wanted to gather all the information he could.**

**"My sons." Splinter called out as he was finally able to slowly walk into the lab as the others looked on. "I'm afraid Timothy has taken Donatello, along with the retro mutagen."**

**This brought shock to them all, but mainly confusion. "But why Sensei?" Leo asked their master.**

**"That I am not sure. But one thing is for certain, you must find your brother. He is in terrible danger." In a near plea from Splinter.**

**But that was easier said than done at this point. They had no trail, no clues, no agenda of what or why Mutagen Man had returned.**

**"If anything happens to that retro-mutagen, we lose any chance of saving April's dad." Raph was quick to follow up, making this an even more dire situation. **

**"A****s well as everyone else affected, a****nd if anything happens to Donatello, any chance to recreate the cure is lost. The fate of all effected by the mutagen is at stake." Splinter declared. But shortly after saying this, Splinter groaned and collasped to the floor below, Casey and April were quick to his side. As Leonardo ran over as well.**

**"Sensei. You need to rest." The fearless leader begged as their sensei panted trying to gather words.**

**"I'm afraid you are right Leonardo." Splinter agreed as April and Casey helped him up once more.**

**"Casey, April, look after Sensei. We'll find Donnie." Leo instructed as Casey and April helped Sensei to the dojo to rest and recooperate.**

**Now it was a matter of finding their brother, but this was a very dangerous problem that they faced. Mutagen Man was very powerful when they faced him the first time, one single punch from his oozed fist injured Donnie once before for weeks on. They needed to formulate a tactical plan, for their brother's sake. This wasn't a mission to go into blind. The three brothers looked around trying to come up with an idea.**

**"How are we gonna find Donnie Leo? We don't even know where to start?" Raph called out trying to find anything they could use.**

**"I'm not sure!" Leo responded very dejected, this was indeed going to be very difficult.**

**"Well...we can use this mutagen tracker thingy!" Mikey called over from the lab entrance with the gray tracker in hand.**

**Raph and Leo just stood there in stunned as they looked at Mikey holding the tracker set out for his plan.**

**"That's...genius!" Raph stated, not believing what just came from his mouth.**

**"Hey, someone has to be the brains while Donnie isn't here." Mikey mocked to them.**

**But it was the perfect plan, using the mutagen tracker could easily allow them to find the mutagen man, and more importantly, Donnie and the retro-mutagen. Leo turned on the tracker and sure enough.**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

**They picked up a strong signal that looked very easy to follow. Leo looked to both Mikey and Raph who both nodded back with determined looks on their faces.**

**"Alright. Let's move out!" Leo commanded and the three ran through the busted wall and set out to find their brother.**

**As the team left, Casey and April were attending to Splinter. April could hear the three turtles head out and hoped they could return soon.**

**"Please be careful guys." She thought to herself.**

**She prayed they could get Donnie back, they just had to.**

**XXX**

**Donatello groaned as he slowly awoke from his temporary state of unconsciousness. His vision was blurry and his whole body was sore all over. His head was the only thing he could move as he looked around to where he was. He was sat back on what appeared to be a a steel ventilation pipe that went into the ground, his location appeared to be an abandoned area of the sewers, an old subway station to be more precise. A location that he and his brothers had never stepped foot in, making it nearly impossible for him to know where he was, or for the others to find. He began to hold his head for he felt extremely dizzy, which he didn't understand. He observed himself and saw no injures to speak of, everything looked fine externally, but internally, it was almost like all his energy was just...gone. **

**"Uhh...what hit me?" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Where am I?"**

**Then he heard a voice, an all too fimilair voice.**

**"Donnie..."**

**He then looked ahead to see the figure in front of him and his mouth hung open as the oozed form approached him.**

**"Timothy?" Donnie called out in confusion.**

**The monster bellowed back. "That name mean nothing to me! Me Mutagen Man!" Clenching his fists and doing so, Donnie saw the canister of retro-mutagen in his hand.**

**"The retro-mutagen? Why have you brought me here!?" Donnie wanting answers asked to his friend, who soon dropped the canister with the cure inside next to him.**

**"You choose April over me! You hurt me Donnie!" He screamed "Now Donnie hurt me more?" Pointing down to the canister to him.**

**"No Timothy, that's the cure. It'll make you human!" The turtle pleaded as he tried to crawl over to him, but so weak that he could barely move.**

**"Me not Timothy! Donnie not my friend! Donnie not help me!" Mutagen Man then held his hand over the canister as Donnie began to see green acid coming from his hands, right over top the retro-mutagen canister.**

**"Stop! Don't do it!" Donnie pleaded him his friend to stop as he inched closer and closer to try and stop him.**

**But it was too late, Donnie reached out just in time to see Mutagen Man's acid land on the retro-mutagen, melting the cure on the ground. Donnie's jaw dropped in horror as it was like he saw his very purpose in life melt away before his eyes...**

**The cure was destroyed.**

**A plether of emotions began to surge in the poor turtle's mind as he snapped his head up and forced himself to his feet, which felt like rubber. "Why...how could you?" He screamed, cried, brokenly yelled.**

**"Now Donnie never hurt me again!" Timothy turned away from his friend, like he didn't even know who he was, nor that he even cared about his friend's well being.**

**Donatello gritted his teeth trying to hide his anger and pain.**

**"But now there's no mutagan left in the city Timothy, you won't survive without more mutagen." Donnie after saying this crumbled to his knees, still too weak to stand.**

**"Me know Donnie...that's why you here." Timothy turned back to him as the organ monster came closer to the turtle, hands extended out.**

**"What?" The turtle said in confusion.**

**"I find new way to get mutagen..." Timothy stated. "...****from YOU!"**

**Mutagen Man then reached out and with his massive ooze hands, grabbed Donnie by his face, and the young turtle could feel something began to happen to him.**

**Which was followed by a blood curdling scream from the turtle.**

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

_Cliffhanger...But what is happening? Find out next time! Let me know what you think, thanks for reading! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Welcome again to now chapter nine of my story and I truly hope everyone who has read it so far is enjoying it. A big thanks out to everyone who has shared their thoughts of what's going on, it's great to see the positive feedback, it makes me feel real proud. But enough about me and let's get on with the story. Ninja Turtles does not belong to me and all rights go to their respective owners._

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Leo, Raph, and Mikey were in a mad dash in the sewers trying to find Donatello before it was too late. The tracker they had was leading them up to the surface and they made haste as fast as they could as the tracker starting getting stronger and stronger.**

**"Get ready guys, we're almost there!" Leo prepared his brothers for action, Leo busted through the manhole cover leading them up and the brothers jumped out in attack mode, but looked around. All that was in the alley way was a stray cat licking himself and meowing upon seeing them. Raph crossed his arms in anger.**

**"Strike one fearless leader." Raph moaned, but the tracker was still going crazy, so it was clear Timothy was nearby, the signal was strong from above as they looked up.**

**"The rooftop." Leonardo said quietly as they began to stealthly get to the top of the building and then pounced ready for an attack, but what they saw brought a big surprise.**

**It was Mr. O'Neil, pearched on an antenna.**

**"Mr. O'Neil!?" They yelled out, the voices made the mutated bat react and screech and divebomb them whic they all dodged, Raph got to his feet.**

**"Strike two!" Raph said with vemon at the leader.**

**It didn't make sense to them, they were trying to figure what happened to screw up in this manner.**

**"I don't understand..." Leo pointed out. "...Mikey gave me the mu..."**

**He stopped mid-sentence and slowly turned to his youngest brother who had a puzzled look on his face.**

**"Mikey...you _DID_ give me the mutagen tracker, didn't you!?" The leader sternly asked.**

**Mikey was touching his pointer fingers together trying to explain himself. "Umm...well I grabbed "a tracker", but I couldn't tell them apart, so..."**

**"YOU GRABBED THE RADAR TRACKER!" Raph blew up cutting Mikey off, but the accused was quick to rebuttal.**

**"Well it's not my fault Donnie made them look the same!?" He argued back.**

**Raph didn't take kindly to this and started stomping the roof beneath him.**

**"Great! Now we've lost Donnie's trail and found bigger trouble!" Pointing at the Kirby Bat, who screeched in response and was beginning to dive again at them.**

**"Uh...maybe he just wants to say "Hi."?" Mikey suggested as he was looking away from the attacker, but the others saw the bat coming and dodged, then Mikey turned around. "Then again, it may be wishful thinking!"**

**Mikey tried to jump out of the way...but was too late. Mr. O'Neil grabbed him by the arms and lifted him in the air, Mikey attempted to grab his nunchucks, but he failed to keep a hold of them and they dropped to the building below where Leo and Raph stood. "Strike THREE!" Mikey yelled as he was lifted high in the air.**

**"MIK****EY!" Leo and Raph screamed in horror as their brother was taken into the night sky by Mr. O'Neil, completely weaponless and defenseless.**

**"Come on Leo! We gotta save him!" Raph hollered as he grabbed his brothers nunchucks next to his feet and took off. Leo was close behind as the two began jumping the rooftops.**

**The team was attempting to save Donnie, but a cruical error now forced them to forego that mission in order to save Mikey, and Leo and Raph didn't know if they could now save either one of them.**

**XXX**

**Back in the lair, April and Casey remained with Splinter hoping for any news about their friend. Splinter had remained in meditation to recover from whatever had happened to him, which even he couldn't explain. After a long while of being in a deep meditative trance, Splinter's eyes began to flutter and open, April turned to the rat master as she noticed the change.**

**"So how are you feeling Master Splinter?" April asked in a combination of joy and relief.**

**"I am feeling much better April." Splinter responded, sounding like his strength had returned, though he remained motionless to conserve his strength.**

**Casey soon entered the dojo with a kettle of tea for April and Splinter, not for him as he wasn't much of a tea drinker, however the current situation he was expierencing could possibly make him change his mind. He approached the two of them and knelt down in front of them.**

**"Here's your tea sir." He said as he approached, making the rat sensei turn to him.**

**"Thank you Casey." The sensei complimented.**

**April set a pair of tea cups down for Casey to pour into them, but Casey seemed visibly shaken as he came closer to them. In fact, Casey shook so hard that the tea kettle was spilling hot tea through the spout.**

**"Casey!?" April spoke up trying to get his attention, but the tone of her voice freaked him out and he dropped the kettle as it fell to the floor, however for both of them, their sensei was a rat and highly trained ninja. In a blink of an eye, he bolted to grab the kettle before it hit the ground and did a stealthly manuver to place the tea before him.**

**While April was relieved that no one got hurt, April was still far from thrilled from Casey demeanor. She looked at him with a bit of shock and unsureness.**

**"Sorry..." Casey lowered his head in shame as he made a fool of himself in front of his girlfriend and her teacher. Splinter was quick to comfort the troubled teenager.**

**"Young one, I have sensed your intimidation of me for some time. But I assure you Casey, you have no reason to fear me." Splinter assured him.**

**"I know sir, it's just...I'm not too fond of rats. No offense." Casey softly responded twiddling his fingers trying to avoid eye contact.**

**"It is quite understandable. We all must learn to overcome our fears over time." Splinter nodded in agreement, but Casey demeanor was more off than usual. April figured such, even in conversation, he didn't seem right.**

**"Something else is bothering you Casey. I can tell." April said as she sat down next to him with a frown on her face, the boy looked over to her and saw the sadness on her pretty face. He sighed in responce.**

**"Yeah..." He trugged along, trying to figure out what to say, and how to say it. "It's weird. When I first met the turtles, I didn't know what to think. And Don-Boy..." He stopped. April place a hand on his knee to help him along. "I couldn't stand him when we first met...now I'm...worried for him..."**

**"That just shows how far you two have come as friends." April told him.**

**"This is correct Casey," Splinter added on as the two of them looked over. "Mutual respect and friendships are commonly developed amongst ones who don't get along, especially when they realize they are both strongly fighting for something they both believe in...or care for."**

**Casey then turned to April when Splinter finished, cause it was true. April was that link that brought them together, even though she was the key to their rocky start. When they first met each other, Donnie viewed Casey as just a reckless punk that was going to get April in trouble that he and his brothers would need to bail him out of. Likewise, Casey viewed Donnie as a geeky, nerdy, freak who would only get April in trouble. However as time passed, when they both realized that helping each other could keep her safe, their tension waned, and ultimately grew into something neither thought they would have in one another. Respect, and not long after that, a strong friendship.**

**Just then, the they were pondering over their thoughts...**

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEP*_

**A sound could be heard from Donnie's lab, the remains of Donnie's lab that was. As the group looked around to hear what the sound could be.**

**"Is that... Don-Boy's radar gizmo!?" Casey questioned as he and April ran out of the dojo and to Donnie's lab.**

**"Dad!" April cried as she picked up the tracked and held it out to see where the trace lead. "It leads deeper into the sewers. Come on Casey we could find him if he's down here!" April grabbed Casey and began to run out, until Splinter came into the lab as well.**

**"April! Casey! It is far too dangerous!" Splinter warned them, but April couldn't wait around again like so many times before.**

**"I know Sensei, but I need to help dad!"**

**With that, she grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him out of the lab and onto the tracks behind the turtle's home in pursuit. Splinter attempted to follow, but was still not well enough to pursue, and just like that, Splinter was alone in their home. With April and Casey trying to follow their dad, not knowing that it would lead them into serious trouble when they realize where it would ****really**** be leading them...**

**XXX**

**"AHHH! AHHH!"**

**The screams from Donatello brought joy to The Mutagen Man as he had both his massive paws around the turtle's head lifting him up slightly. But Donnie felt weird with what was going on, he felt himself getting weaker every second Timothy had a hold of him, like he swore his friend was sapping his strength.**

**Then what the turtle saw, truly terrified him. He watched Timothy's hands and saw some kind of substance flowing through his oozed body and into his organ doned canister, Timothy was clearly getting stronger and stronger. Donatello was confused by the notice, the only thing that could make Timothy stronger was...**

**...Mutagen. It was Mutagen. He now could see the glowing blue substance going through Mutagen Man's hands. Timothy had now someone found a way to not just absorb mutagen at will, but now extract mutagen from a living mutated being. Explaining why his friend was growing stronger, and himself weaker.**

**"Yes...Mutagen!" The monster said in delight as Donnie could literally hear the slurping sound of mutagen being sucked out of him. His eyes were wide open as the pain was just unbearable. And then after what had seemed like an eternity, Timothy released Donnie from his grasp and Donnie fell to the ground, barely able to move.**

**Donnie looked at his hand and couldn't get it to stop shaking as he was in a combination of pain and fear as he looked up to the monster before him.**

**"What have you...done to me?" Donnie grumbled, coughing in between dialouge from exhaustion.**

**"I get mutagen from you. You staying with me Donnie. You heal with rest, once you better, I be back for more!"**

**Timothy began to leave to perhaps head to the surface, it slightly relieved Donnie that his friend would keep him alive, it gave him a chance to talk some sense into him.**

**"Timothy...It doesn't have to be this way...I can help you." Donnie said, trying to crawl as best as he could, making the monster turn to him.**

**"You are helping me turtle." The rage in Timothy's voice could be heard, but Donnie wouldn't give up.**

**"I mean I can save you...cure you. I can make you human again...if you'll let me." Donnie told him as he inched closer, and closer, and closer.**

**"You can't..." Came the short simple words from his former friend, but the turtle still tried as he used all his strength to try and get to his feet, using Timothy's canister to do so. Which to Donnie's surprise, Timothy didn't stop him.**

**"Trust me Timothy." He weakly told him.**

**But the monster snapped instead by those remarks.**

**"I last trust you, I turn into this!" Pointing to what he had become, which Donnie refused to accept.**

**"What!? You did that to yourself! I tried to tell to you!" Donnie cried out as he beat on the canister in regret and sorrow, but the monster had none of it.**

**"Enough!"**

**Timothy then grabbed Donnie by the head with one hand and for a moment sucked more mutagen from the turtle as a lesson of who was in charge as Donnie screamed out again; until Timothy let go, Donnie crumbled to his knees and then fell face first to the ground again. This time he couldn't move, he felt like he was almost on the verge of being paralyzed as the ooze monster stood over top of him.**

**"You stay here forever Donnie, so you never hurt me, or anyone else again!" Then he turned to leave, leaving Donnie on the ground as if he meant nothing to him. "I be back, for more...mutagen!"**

**And then Timothy was gone, with Donnie left basically to suffer, unable to move. He knew he couldn't survive many more of these extraction procedures, but it seemed clear that Timothy would keep him alive, even though it wasn't for any good purposes.**

**But Donnie then remembered what Mutagen Man had said saying that rest would heal him, perhaps meaning that the mutagen in his body reproduced like regular blood in a human. Meaning over time, Donnie would be back to normal, but for how long once Timothy returned for another mutagen extraction?**

**So it all made sense now.**

**Mutagen was Timothy's life source, with no mutagen left in the city to gather, Donnie had become Timothy's new life source. And it made him feel so helpless, he was basically nothing more now than an energy drink for his friend to suck dry; with no retro-mutagen to cure his friend, no weapon to defend himself, and no T-Phone to find his family.**

**Donnie was truly alone...**

**XXX**

_Uh-oh! Big trouble for all sides, but how will they all be resolved? You'll find out as the story continues. So until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Welcome back to everybody to the story, last time we saw that Mutagen Man had learned to literally extract mutagen, pretty serious stuff. But how will this impact everyone as a whole? Also, Leo, Mikey, and Raph made a huge blunder while trying to find their brother Donnie, and ended up in contact with Mr. O'Neil. How will they handle this mistake? Let's find out. As always, Ninja Turtles does not belong to me and all rights go to their respective owners. So let's go!_

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Casey and April were trailing the sewers for about twenty minutes as April continued to have her eyes glued to the tracker in her hands, keeping an ear on the beeping being made.**

**The tracker remained steady and strong the entire trip hoping they would find her dad through the outstrits of the sewers...and then suddenly, the signal died. Dead silence.**

**The two of them stopped as April gently shook the tracker hoping it would start back up.**

**"I don't get how we lost the signal? It was going crazy, then it just...died." April complained, now starting to bang on the object. Casey then took the tracker and looked for where the batteries would go, quickly realizing that he didn't have a clue what he was doing.**

**"Maybe your dad just stopped using radar..." Casey threw out a winged guess, which April shook in responce.**

**"No, bats need to use their radar all the time to detect where they are." April responded sounding very tech like, which Casey raised an eyebrow from her answer, wondering how she would know such information.**

**Then the light bulb went off in his head.**

**"Don-Boy taught you that, didn't he?" Casey asked.**

**She paused for moment, remembering the saftey of her friend. "Yeah he did. I hope he's alright..." She followed with a sigh. The two started to trail slowly, now as if finding her dad had become secondary. She was really hoping her friend was alright.**

**Casey was looking to her for the whole trip now, her eyes broken, her face in a constant frown. He knew this probably wasn't the best time to talk about this, but he became curious. "Why didn't you ever tell Don-Boy about us Red? I mean, I know he likes you and all, but...he's a turtle. A mutant turtle at that."**

**She stopped and turned to him, thinking the same thing Casey was thinking: "Why did I ask this?"**

**She knew he had every reason to wonder, but she also knew that Casey could never comprehend the friendship between her and Donnie. Heck, she was friends with Donnie before Casey even thought of the notion of mutants being in New York.**

**"It's...complicated Casey." She started.**

**While she became friends with all the turtles, she connected with purple turtle the most. She always believed that while her father was gone for a majority of the time she knew her mutant friends, Donnie reminded her the most of her father. "He's saved my dad's life, and he's saved my life, a bunch of times. After everything he's done...I just don't know how to tell him."**

**Much like Donatello didn't know how to tell April his feelings for her. For everything that happened to April, whether directly or indirectly, April knew that Donnie would feel he would be taking advantage of her when she was vulnerable if he had confessed to her his real feelings. So Donnie wanted to wait for that perfect time to tell her...but it never came. It was just one thing after another. Her dad, Timothy, a retro-mutagen; some road block always stood between them. It almost came to a point where April didn't care anymore, and deep down just rooted for Donnie to pull through and tell her the truth.**

**But he couldn't...just like she couldn't.**

**"You still like him don't you?" Casey almost telling her more than asking her.**

**"Not now Casey, please!" April so wanted the conversation to end, but Casey slipped the tracker out her hands.**

**"And you don't wanna hurt him...I understand." Casey followed up, but April turned around in a beat.**

**"I said drop it!" April snapped as she snatched the tracker out of Casey's hand again and then walked away from him, but then she stopped and turned back. "And trust me...you'll never understand!" And she then walked off again, leaving Casey behind as Casey did his best to shrug it off. After an aukward silence, Casey needed to change the topic in a hurry.**

**"So...what's the deal with the guts in a jar?" Casey said in a fairly cracked tone, wondering if he should say anything else. April did turn to him in a bit of resent, but the look on his face seemed sincere and she turned back to where she was going. And after a delay...**

**"Based on what Donnie told me in the past, that thing used to be...his friend." She trudged along looking at the tracker still hoping it would pick up something.**

**"Friend like that, who needs an enemy." Casey added on.**

**Just when the two were about to give up hope.**

_*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP*_

**Casey looked over to see the gizmo react to something as April observed as well.**

**"The radar tracker's going off again. It's a weak signal, but it's responding." April looking down, beginning to pick up the pace.**

**"April! Up ahead!"**

**April looked up at Casey's warning and what she envisioned was her father hiding in the under skirts of the city sewers, but that's not what she saw. It was much worse.**

**The two saw a huge opening in the sewers which appeared to be a previously destroyed subway station that was nothing but remains. And in the middle of the huge area, was a non-moving turtle, laying face first on the ground.**

**April gasped in horror at the sight.**

**"Donnie!?" She sprinted to the fallen turtle as well as her friend. He still wasn't moving as Casey was close behind. She looked at the tracker and the tracker was clearly reacting to something where they were. But Donnie was the only thing that it could react to. "Donnie's the radar signal?" April said in pure befuddlement.**

**"That's strange. Turtles don't use radar." Casey enlightened, or at least what he was pretty sure of.**

**"Unless..." April began to wonder as she looked at the tracker in her hand. "...unless this is the mutagen tracker..."**

**It was the only other reasoning that it could be, but if so, something still wasn't right.**

**"How can it be? Donnie's barely giving off a signal."**

**"True." She agreed as she wanted Casey to flip Donnie gently on his back. He did so as easy as possible as she held the tracker towards Donnie's heart. Sure enough.**

_*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP*_

**The signal was weak, very weak. There was no other recourse though. If they had the radar tracker as they thought, the signal would be completely dead. It clearly was the mutagen tracker, which made April and Casey even more worried in truth.**

**April lent her ear to Donnie's chest and shell, hoping to hear a heartbeat as Casey kept him pearched up resting him on Casey's knee. Thankfully, she could feel his chest slightly uplifting, though he showed no sign of reaction or response to anything the two had done, a slight sigh of relief came to the teenage girl.**

**"He's still breathing...wait."**

**She paused and realized something that she wasn't thinking of. She looked down at the tracker in her hand.**

**"If we have the mutagen tracker, that means the guys have..."**

**She gasped. "OH NO!"**

**XXX**

**Mr. O'Neil continued to carry Michelangelo higher in the sky as Mikey feared for his life as he screamed through the air.**

**"Can't we just stop and talk?" He hollared up the bat that was carrying him by the arms who then screeched in responce, which put a sheepish grin on the turtle's face. "Sorry, I forgot!"**

**He looked down from high above seeing little specs that were his two brothers jumping from roof to roof building trying to keep up with him, but there was only so much they could do five hundred feet below him. He had to find a way to escape Mr. O'Neil's grasp as he looked down seeing that his nunchucks weren't with it, but saw something else.**

**"I got an idea...hey Kirby Bat." Mikey yelled and got the bat's attention as he whipped out a smoke bomb that he always had on him.**

**"Take a whiff of this!" And threw into the bat's face. It blinded the mutant bat and released Mikey, Mikey's plan work.**

**But the bat released him while five hundred feet in the air and Kirby Bat flew off. Mikey's plan didn't work...as he looked down in horror.**

**"Okay, that plan sounded better in my HEAD!"**

**And Mikey began to freefall to the city below.**

**XXX**

**Raph and Leo looked in terror as they saw their little brother falling from the sky at a quick pace, they could see him trying to flap his arms like a bird, to no avail. The two were in a mad dash screaming out their brother's name.**

**They stayed close enough behind them that Leo and Raph were close to where Mikey would come down, but there was no building close enough to jump to, nor was there a building below for Mikey to land on. It was soild rock, pavement.**

**"Mikey!" The turtle in red called out, fearing there was nothing he could do.**

**"Raph, we need to work together!" Leo told him trying to come up with an idea, but Raph was too much in panic to play along.**

**"You need to stop talking! I gotta save Mikey!" Raph then turned to his brother and argued back.**

**Mikey could see his brothers in a banter below, which made him want to pull his non-existing hair out.**

**"Guys...better hurry before I'm gonna be flatter than a pizza!"**

**"How am I gonna reach him!" Raph said to himself, until his brother spoke up.**

**"Raph, charge me!" Leo ordered.**

**"Knock it off Leo!" His brother rebutted.**

**"Raph..." Leo caled out again, which Raph turned to his brother who was standing next to the buidling's edge and squatted down. "Charge me!" He ordered again.**

**The light went off in Raph's head, he understood what fearless leader wanted. Raph pulled Mikey's nunchucks, specially for Mikey's kusarigama chain, and then in a flash, ran at his brother in blue as fast as he could.**

**"AHHHH!"**

**Raph jumped onto Leo's hands and Leo vaulted his brother as far as he could. Raph reached and stretched through the air as his falling brother was nearing closer.**

**"I NEVER GOT TO SEE PARIS!" Mikey screamed out knowing he would hit the pavement, and then he hit something with his eyes closed, he opened them to see his brute brother's arms "Raph!"**

**"Hold on Mikey! We ain't safe yet!" Raph told Mikey who gripped his brother hard. Raph had Mikey's kusarigama chain and sent it flying as it chained and latched on to the top of a railing of the tallest building around them, but it swiftly slid off and the two brothers continued in a fall.**

**"AH SEWER MUFFINS!" Raph screamed, looking like he was about to wet his shell.**

**Just then, Mikey snatched his signature chained weapon from his brother.**

**"Amateur!" Mikey mocked out as he spun it like a laso and flung it out. The chain spun around a railing of a fire escape and Raph closed his eyes and screamed.**

**The chain caught and the two swung mere feet before hitting the ground and then the two rolled in an abandoned alleyway.**

**Raph was shaking in fear thinking he was dead, until he slowly opened his eyes, and seeing he wasn't dead at all, not even hurt. Then looking above him and seeing his youngest brother standing over top of him.**

**"Owned!" Mikey pointed right in Raph's face, who had his jaw nearly to the pavement belong.**

**"Guys, you alright!" Came a voice from the buidling above, jumping down as quick as he could. The turtle in orange was fast to give an answer as Raph was busy kissing the ground he was on.**

**"Of course, as if there were any doubt? I...am...the hero." Mikey praised as he was about to break into a victory dance.**

**"You're also the one who grabbed the "Radar Tracker" and caused us to get attacked by Mr. O'Neil." Leo filled in on the reality, sending Mikey into a slump.**

**"Buzzkill!" Mikey moaned.**

**Raph finally got to his feet, and finalyl caught his breath having witnessed his and his brother's near death expierence.**

**"Well now that we know what we don't have. Let's find Pulverizer and find Donnie." Raph told his brothers.**

**Just then though the ground below them started shaking and they looked over to the man hole cover that looked like it was about to pop. Then out of nowhere, the cover was punched into the air, along with part of the pavement as a huge hand busted the opening wider, allowing a huge ooze hand and body come out from the hole.**

**It was Mutagen Man coming up to the surface, as he turned around to see three mutant turtles before him.**

**After an ironic pause...**

**"Well that was the quickest search in the history of the world!" Mikey pointed out.**

**"Turtles! Turtles mean more mutagen!" Timothy cried in delight pounding his ooze fists together.**

**The turtles whipped out their weapons knowing that while one battle just ended, another was about to begin.**

**"Tell us where Donnie is, and maybe we won't hurt ya!" Raph warned as he pointed his sais in Pulverizer's direction. But the monster just grinned evily.**

**"Mutagen Man tell you, after me have mutagen...snack!"**

**XXX**

_Out of the furnace, and into the fire. What's going to happen next? Find out next time, so until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Welcome again everybody, this is chapter eleven and will be the final chapter...of Part One that is. I'm going to treat this story like it's an actual episode. So how will this end here. Let's find out. As always, all rights of TMNT is not mine and all go to their respective owners. Chapter Eleven, let's go!_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**The three turtles had their weapons drawn ready and waiting for their opponent to make the first move.**

**"Turtles make tasty snack!" Mutagen Man called to attract them to him.**

**"You wanna snack? I'll give ya some raw ham bones!" Raph responded and charged the monster standing in front of him. The Mutagen Man's plan worked as Raph missed his first sai swing, but the second connected as he stabbed Timothy's right hand straight through.**

**But something was wrong, for Timothy smiled and began to laugh as Raph's hand was pinned to his ooze fist."What the?" Raph tried to remove his weapon, but to no avail, and then something started to happen. Raph almost felt like his arm was being pulled off, as he could feel something being drawn from his captured hand.**

**"Yes!" The monster cheered evily.**

**The turtle screamed as he was beginning to be in pain and in a desperate act, threw his other sai with his free hand and it drilled Timothy in the top of his canister making him flinch, it allowed the turtle in red to get away from Mutagen Man's sticky grip as he fell back to his brothers aid.**

**"Raph, what happened?" Leo approched his brother in question as Raph held and looked at his hand in confusion.**

**"I don't know." Raph puzzlely responded.**

**"Guys look!" Mikey cried out as Leo and Raph looked up at Timothy and saw the creamy blue substance slowly go up Timothy's arm and into his canister, which Timothy then stuck his tounge out.**

**"Yuck...sour!" The monster showed his distaste to the sour turtle's...**

**"Mutagen!" Mikey finished, putting his brothers in shock.**

**"Mutagen, where'd he get it from?" Leo asked befuddled, as Raph groaned in slight pain.**

**"He got it from me, he sucked it right from my hand!" Raph winced and gasped in agony.**

**"Ah, that sucks!" Mikey replied getting a stare from his brothers. "Get it?"**

**"Save the puns Mikey. We have to find a way to do damage." Leo ordered as he picked Raph up as they planned another stragey.**

**"He's more dangerous than ever! How can we hurt something that we can't even touch?" The hot-headed turtle called out as they all looked on as the ooze monster before them laughed.**

**The leader looked on and around for anything they could use, and saw the dark areas in the alley way.**

**"Use your surroundings, blend in!" Leo commanded as the turtles jumped up and around trying to hide in a spot to make a move, but Timothy just smiled.**

**"Nice try...but I sense your mutagen...you're MINE!"**

**Mutagen Man stretched his ooze arms into the darkness in the alleyway and with each arm, pulled out a turtle in each arm. In his left hand, the turtle in orange, and the right, the one in blue.**

**Mikey and Leo screamed out as they were grabbed.**

**"Mikey! Leo!" Raph cried out, as Mutagen Man began to attempt an extraction of their mutagen as well. Raph was quick to make a stop of it as he came out of the shadows and kicked Timothy sqaure in the face knocking him back and knocking Leo and Mikey out of his hands.**

**"Thanks Raph..." Leo said to his brother.**

**But their gathering was short lived, out of no where, Mutagen Man grabbed a dumpster and threw at all the turtles and drilled them all and pinning them back to the wall. Although the three were dead to rights, Timothy was slowly down...**

**"Yuck!" Mutagen Man moaned again. "Bad mutagen! Mutagen Man want good mutagen! You turtles lucky!"**

**Timothy then began to retreat and jumped back into the crater he created and as quick as he appeared, Timothy was gone.**

**The turtle trio struggled to remove the heavy dumpster off them. After much work, they finally did so and they honestly felt more embarrassed thsn they looked.**

**"Well that was pretty bad..." Mikey shunned them all as he looked up to see a banana peel on his head as he flipped it off onto the ground, his brothers got up behind them and were wiping off the dirt and debris that stuck to them.**

**"And it could have got a lot worse." Leonardo was quick to fill in on their second failure of the night.**

**Something didn't seem clear as to how Mutagen Man was so strong, in fact much stronger than the first time they met. They believed it had to do with the fact that he had somehow aquired a method of extracting mutagen, but he had more than enough mutagen before they met.**

**"How did Pulverizer get all that mutagen? Donnie said there was none left in the city." Raph questioned gasping for air, whether it was from exhaustion or the horrible smell around, no one dared ask the hot head.**

**Until a thought popped into the leader's head.**

**"Wait...if Pulverizer can extract mutagen from us, and there's no mutagen left in the whole city. That's means...Pulverizer's mutagen supply came from..." Leo need not talk much longer. Raphael was quick to put the two and two together.**

**"Donnie!? He's sucking mutagen from Donnie!" Raph hollered out to the others.**

**"We gotta find him fast!" Leonardo then began a mad dash into the giant crater that Mutagen Man created as the other two followed behind.**

**"But we don't have the Mutagen Tracker, HOW are we gonna find him?" Raph asked the leader, although it was a rare ocassion, Leonardo didn't have an answer,**

**But Leo was determined. "We'll search every tunnel if we have to!"**

**As the three continued to desperately find their brother...before it was too late.**

**XXX**

**"Donnie? Please wake up!"**

**April continued to shake Donnie's shoulder trying to get him to come to. Suddenly just she thought it was no use, the mutagen tracker began to react again.**

_*...BEEP...BEEP...*_

_*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP*_

**The tracker's pace began to pick up as if signalfying that an increased amount of mutagen was being traced. Donnie's arm began to move slightly as April allowed him to gather himself. Donnie's eyes squinted as they began to open. "Casey! Casey, he's waking up!"**

**"Huh?" He moaned softly, seeing two figures above him. Two that he didn't see previous. The two looked fimilar, though very blurry looking. "Casey...April?" As he began to notice them. The girl reacted with joy as she grasped him.**

**"Donnie, you're alright!" She cried in amaze, as she was just so happy to see her friend finally come to. Donnie looked around and noticed that he was still in the same place that he blacked out at, the only difference was that Timothy was gone.**

**"How did you get here?" Donnie slowly mumbled out as he was clearly still feeling the effects of whatever happened to him.**

**"With a little help from you." April answered as she held up his mutagen tracker invention. They all couldn't help but smile, as they knew that Donnie's inventions more times than not always got them out of trouble.**

**The turtle was still in clear pain though as he rubbed the top of his head, gritting his teeth.**

**"How long was I out?" Donnie asked about his condition.**

**"Been about thirty minutes since we found ya." Casey chimed in to give any information that he knew for himself, they truly did feel that Donnie was never going to come to. They were so releived when he finally awoken.**

**April reached out and grabbed the turtle's hand in a sign of comfort. "How are you feeling?"**

**"So weak, but still better than before." Donnie responded in a slight slur and groan still in his voice.**

**"You do look terrible, but...you don't." April couldn't help but say.**

**"Yeah, you like, ain't got a scratch on ya." Casey added on once more.**

**It was true, as Donatello looked down at himself. He showed no signs of physical damage done to himself, but his body was telling him that was clearly not the case. April remembered the same situation from eariler as she turned around and looked up to Casey.**

**"Master Splinter was the same way." April told her friend, which made the turtle she had a hold of freak out.**

**"Sensei, what happened to Sensei, did Timothy..." As he bolted up to his feet, but his condition was still terrible as he collasped down, hopefully Casey was right there to catch him before he fell face first to the ground again.**

**"Donnie easy." April cried in panic.**

**Casey was quick to put Donnie's arm around his head to help support him. Donatello was clearly on spegetti legs and could barely stay his feet, he made Casey very uneasy and worried.**

**"I don't know what that organ can did to ya, but you ain't in no shape to be on your feet." Casey told his turtle friend.**

**"What did he do to you Donnie?" April asked him.**

**"I'm not really sure," Donnie replied. "but we to get out of here before he gets..." Donnie was cut off as they all stared at the mutagen tracker.**

_*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..BEEP*_

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

**"...back."**

**The three friends looked up at the entrance way and saw the cause of the situation. The Mutagen Man had returned from his on surface trail, and was back just in time to gather more mutagen from his captive, only to see his captured turtle in the hands of the two human friends he recalled from the past.**

**"You aren't going anywhere..." The Mutagen Man threatened as he pounded his ooze hands.**

**Casey and April helped their mutant friend up as Casey drew out his goalie stick and stood in front of them.**

**"You wanna hurt my friend? You're gonna go through me freak!" Casey screamed as the reckless teen charged at the monster.**

**"Casey! Don't!" April called out as she tried to get him stop, holding Donnie up as best she could.**

**Casey ran and took a wild swing at Mutagen Man, but Timothy grabbed it with his hand and flung Casey to the side sending him to the ground.**

**Casey struggled to get to his feet as he tried to grab his stick again.**

**"Not...bad." Casey groaned and then face planted the ground. April and Donnie made their way to help, Donnie slightly slower as they knelt down next to him.**

**"Now you pay!" Mutagen Man threatened, but Donnie got up stood in front of them. His knees were shaking, and his hands too.**

**"April, get behind me!" Donnie told her, which she did still taking care of Casey who was still down. Donnie then reached behind his back, only to be grabbing the air between his fingers. He then looked behind him with shocked eyes to see that he had no weapon to protect April nor himself with. "Huh?"**

**"Your staff is in the lair Donnie..." April reluctantly informed him, he then turned to her a bit befuddled.**

**"You didn't think of bringing it?" He asked in a irritated voice.**

**"You're brothers were looking for you, we found you by accident..." She answered in an unfornate tone.**

**The turtle slouched. "Great..." Donnie then looked next to Casey and grabbed his thinner hockey stick. "I'll improvise!" As he began to twirl the stick in his hand.**

**However, just then, his weakened state caught up with him and he felt his arms go stiff as he dropped the stick in front of him, and groaned.**

**The Mutagen Man took it upon himself to shove Donatello to the side as the monster then turned to April and began to stalk her, April lowered herself and crunched herself into a ball.**

**"You to blame for this, you be first to pay!" The monster slowly approached her as Casey began to come to as well.**

**She gasped as he began to wind up with his massive right hand to pound her, but the injured Donatello lunged and grabbed Timothy's arm and caused him to look at him with anger and rage.**

**"Timothy! I won't let you hurt them!" The hurt turtle looked into the monster's eyes with determination.**

**But the man made of mutagen roared, and lifted his arm up, lifting Donnie with it and threw Donnie clear across the sewers and crashed into the wall. The thud was deafening as bricks were seen falling from the impact, then when the dust cloud lifted, Casey and April could see the projectile thrown laying on the ground unmoving as he was when they first found.**

**"DONNIE!"**

**"DON-BOY!" The two yelled as they then tried to help their friend up, but it was no use. The Mutagen Man approached them with vengence on his face. **

**"That was very stupid Donnie!" Timothy stated to the turtle on the ground, who more than likely couldn't hear what what was stated.**

**Casey and April looked up in complete fear of the mutagen being standing above as he clenched his fists.**

** "Now you all are...MINE!" As his hands drew closer...**

_"To Be Continued..."_

**XXX**

_So that's Part One, now the rest will posted on this story, so don't worry. The Beginning of Chapter Twelve will just be mentioned like it's Part Two. So how will that play out? We'll find out. So until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Welcome back everybody, hope everyone had a great Easter. Took an extra week off to catch back up with the story and keep ahead of each posting, but going to try to keep the updates weekly. So be sure to stay tuned. So here we are with Chapter Twelve, or Chapter One of Part II. So what's going to happen? Let's find out! As always, TMNT does not belong to me and all rights go to their respective owners. Chapter Twelve, let's get started!_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_"Return of The Mutagen Man Part II"_

**Leo, Raph, and Mikey were dashing through the under world of New York City within the sewers trying to find their other brother who they believed was captured by Mutagen Man, the one who they had just encountered not long before. They unfortunately had lost the trail of the mutagen monster and weren't able to pick it back up. They spent the next thirty minutes searching through the sewers with no success in sight.**

**The boys were completely out of it physically, the effects of the battles throughout the night had began to take their toll, the only thing that was keeping them going was knowing their last brother may be in even more peril than they were. With everything that had happened, Mikey fell to the ground, breathing heavy...**

**"Ugh...gotta stop...so tired..." Mikey whined out as Leo came back to help him out.**

**"Come on! We have to keep moving!" Leo told the team as he tried to pull his youngest brother along until he got his train of thought. After more searching, the turtle in red was losing his patience.**

**"Leo, this is hopeless! We've searched nearly half the sewers and not even one smily footprint!" Raph said in complete frustration. Though the others knew it was more to himself than to them.**

**"It'll be even more hopeless if we don't keep looking." Leo reminded him as Raph continued to stay along side Leo with Mikey behind them. But Mikey slowed down and stopped.**

**"Leo...Raph? Is Donnie gonna be okay?" Mikey asked them, making them stop.**

**Leonardo and Raphael stopped and looked to each other as their brother stood behind waiting for one of them answer, though neither of them were sure how to answer Mikey's question. Both of them turned to Mikey who had a sad, pouty face on.**

**"I don't know Mikey..." Raph said truthfully, Mikey hung his head, making very small whimpering sounds. As Leo walked over to him and put his arm around his brother's shoulder as they slowly continued to trudge along.**

**Though their hopes were waning and their fears were seeming more possible, but Leo knew he had to keep them positive. "Don't worry Mikey, I'm sure Donnie's fine..." Leo told Mikey.**

**XXX**

**Casey and April looked on in complete fear as The Mutagen Man continued to suck mutagen from Donnie's inside. The only difference now was Donnie couldn't defend himself. Timothy had chained Donatello by his hands on a pipe hanging over him, so the turtle was barely dangling off the ground. Donnie's feet were flailing back and forth as the pain continued, and trying to kick Timothy away from him, but to no avail as Timothy continued to suck Donnie's mutagen from him.**

**Casey and April wished they could help, but Timothy had chained them up also to prevent their escape. April adverted her eyes in Casey's shoulder as she was nearly in tears watching and hearing her friend scream for his life.**

**"More! More mutagen!" Mutagen Man continued to drain the turtle hanging in front of him. April had seen enough, she tried to reason with the monster.**

**"Stop it, whatever you are. You're hurting him!" April cried out.**

**After several more seconds, Mutagen Man released Donnie from his grasp. Donnie's feet just barely touched the ground as he was in a complete daze with heavily glazed eyes.**

**"All done!" Timothy proudly announced as he turned to leave again to run amuck in the city, passing by Casey and April in the process. "Rest Donnie...I'll be back soon!" And as soon as the words exited the creature's mouth, the ooze monster disappeared into the darkness of the sewers.**

**April looked over at her friend, the turtle shackled motionless within twenty feet of her. She had to help him, as she turned to Casey.**

**"Casey, we need to get out of these shackles." April said in panic to her boyfriend.**

**"No problem, check my back pocket. I have a lock pick in there." Casey told her as he tried to turn his back to her so she could reach. April's hands were behind her, so April did her best to reach and grab. "Ooh, hey now." Casey called out as he liked the feeling of April hitting on her this way, but it was definetly a bad time to do, and April was clear to let him know of it.**

**"Stop it Casey! This is serious!" April she yelled, Casey gritted his teeth, or lack of in shame. He should of known it was a bad idea, it was a bad attempt to try and ease her mind.**

**"Right...sorry." Casey apologized and tried her best to help April reach in his pocket to grab the item she needed.**

**"Got it!" April cheered as she pulled out an adjusted paperclip and handed it to Casey to allow him to do his magic. Casey jammed the clip into his chained shackle and after about ten seconds, the lock unhinged. Casey was free.**

**Casey escaped and then quickly worked on April's lock and got her free as well, she stood up and brushed herself off as she stood up and asked...**

**"So what do you keep a lock pick on you for?" April asked.**

**There was an awkward pause after the question was asked as Casey rubbed the down of his head.**

**"Uhh...rather not say." Casey tossed the subject aside and the two knew the more important matter.**

**Casey and April ran to help their, Casey however wasn't quite able to reach the lock that chained Donnie for it was way over his head. Casey then decided to look to Donnie and accessed the damage.**

**"Man, that thing's done messed you up bad Donnie." Casey was a bit stunned at what had happened, Donnie only responded with a long groan, as he was trying to talk, but had to work to do it.**

**April walks up to him and tried to find a way a comfort while he was still chained up. The turtle truly looked weak and helpless. "Donnie, what's he doing to you?" She asked, hoping her highly intelligent friend knew.**

**Donnie was physically exhausted, gasping for air. Like his whole insides were on fire.**

**"He's...draining...mutagen...from my...bloodstream." He answered breathing heavy after a few words each. **

**It brought shock to their eyes, they never imagined how dangerous this monster could be, but now they had a bird's eye view of his power.**

**"Whoa..." Casey said in awe. "You gonna be alright dude?" As he continued to try and unlock his friend, but was almost within arm's reach although he needed to watch himself without hurting his already near crippled friend.**

**"In a while." Donnie said as he tried to explain as best as he could, he tried pacing himself by talking quieter, allowing him to speak better and without wasting as much air. "My body needs time for my mutated cells to reproduce mutagen blood. Much like a human's red blood cell reproduces blood over time."**

**April was at least relieved that Donnie would be alright, but it didn't stop the fact that she without question didn't want to watch her friend suffer like that again.**

**"We gotta get you out of here." April stated as she tried to help Casey free her turtle friend, but Donnie shook his head in rejection.**

**"No...you need to get out of here." Donnie refused. April turned to face him and placed her hands on his plaston.**

**"Are you joking!?" She said in frantic question.**

**"No way Donnie, we ain't leaving you here with that thing." Casey followed still trying his hardest to achieve his goal, but Donnie was serious. Even while he was suffering and helpless, he still thought of the objective at hand.**

**"Casey...April..." He looked up to them as best he could, as his weakened stated him both barely lift his own head. The two teens stopped and looked to him to let him explain. "You have to warn the others. They don't know what Timothy's capable of, if he gets a hold of them too...he'll be...unstoppable."**

**"But...Donnie..." April tried to reason him out of his ridiculous plee.**

**"I'm his power source April, he won't get rid of me, he needs me alive. Besides, with all the mutagen he's taken from me, I'm going need a lot of time to heal, you don't have time to wait on me. You've got to warn the others...before it's too late."**

**Donatello was persistent, and even though he could do nothing about, he wouldn't take no for an answer from them. Casey struggled watching and listening to his friend struggle himself in peril, but after thinking...he nodded to chained turtle. He knew what they needed to do.**

**"Come on April, he's right. We need to hurry if we're gonna find the others." Casey told April as he grabbed her hand, but she turned to him and then back to Donnie.**

**"But we can't leave him here!" April appalled. She then turned back to the turtle behind her as he tried to plead to her to go. "Please Donnie, let us help you!"**

**"Please April...you...have to..."**

**"No..." Was the only thing she could say. But Casey came back and slowly pulled her away, as if to tell her to stop fighting it.**

**"Alright Don-Boy we'll warn the others." Casey responded making the choice for her. "But I'm NOT leaving you chained up..." Casey decided to make a bit more drastic attempt to help, he ended up having to use Donnie back to holst him up and finally managed to fit and pick the lock. "Got it! Now you need to try and get out of here too!" Finally able to unchain Donatello, Donnie crumbled to the ground. Luckily, April was there to keep him up right.**

**"I'll try..." Donnie said as he huffed for air, before looking up to the girl holding him. "Go April, please..."**

**April sobbed as she reluctantly lowered him down as he got down on his knees. She couldn't stand to leave him there, she knew in the condition he was in, would never be able to escape. It was so noble and brave of him to put his brothers and friends ahead of himself. Even when he couldn't even stand.**

**"April, we need to go!" Casey reminded April as he took to by the arm, and slowly began to pull her away. He didn't want to admit it, but for Casey it was just as hard doing this than anything else. But he knew he had to act strong, in front of April. Casey began to take off at pace of haste, but April couldn't help to keep her eyes glued to the friend she had to leave behind. Donnie could look up just enough to see her look back, and couldn't let her stop.**

**"KEEP GOING! HURRY!" Donnie cried as loud as he could, and Casey pulled April along to help her keep up with him. And they then turned a corner and disappeared from sight.**

**Donnie was alone again, but this time he felt much more relieved than before, knowing that his friends were now safe and soon his brothers would be too. He hated to see his friend in April be so upset and sad, but he also couldn't bare to see her get hurt over him.**

**Seeing her disappear again was hard to watch, and the young began to realize, the true meaning of what "Sacrafice" truly was about...**

**XXX**

_So Donnie's noble act has left him alone, but will April and Casey be able to find the others. But of course, they do_ _already know what Mutagen Man can do, unbeknownst to April, Casey, and Donnie. What's going to happen when they meet, and when they find out? Find out next time. So until then, many thanks for reading! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Welcome back everyone, sorry for the two week wait, I'll try to keep those to a minimum. Anyway on to Chapter Thirteen, it's a shorter chapter, but like Chapter Two, I felt this scene needed it's own place. We last left Casey and April having left Donnie behind after him wanting to warn the others about the danger Timothy was now. So what will happen? As always, TMNT is not owned by me and all rights go to their respective owners. Let's get started!_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**Casey was sprinting through the sewers with April close behind him. April as soon as they left, was trying to contact Donnie's brothers with her T-Phone, but she couldn't get in contact. It made April very concerned because it reminded her of what happened with Donnie that resulted in what Casey and herself saw happened to their friend. April continued to hang up and redial the their numbers hoping this time would finally get up with them.**

**She held the T-Phone to her ear and heard the dial tone...and then waited.**

**"Come on guys! Pick up!" April said under her breath, beginning to worry more and more.**

**Until...**

**"April? It's Leo!" The turtle called out through her phone, appearing to be breathing heavy and running for his life.**

**"Leo!? I've been trying forever to call you. Where the heck are you?" April tried getting the words out as best as she could while running at a rampid pace trying to stay behind Casey.**

**"In the sewers." Leo responded. "Where in the sewers?" April said back.**

**Casey and April then turned a corner to head into another tunnel in the sewers, but as soon as they did, they ran into something coming at them head on. They were all in the sewage as they both heard moaning and groaning, and upon Casey and April opening their eyes, saw three turtles rubbing their noggins.**

**"Right here..." Leo answered the question, far too late obviously, holding his head in clear pain.**

**"Man! What are the odds of that?" Mikey asked as he flipped up to his feet. But they all turned to him.**

**"Can it Mikey." Casey blurted out, making Mikey shut his trap.**

**April slightly knocked Casey aside and ran up to Leo and grabbed him to tell him the reason they were in such a hurry. "Guys! It's Donnie! We found him!"**

**The news indeed perked them into paying attention.**

**"Found him!? Where!?" Leo asked April standing before him, April attempted to catch her breath as fast as she could.**

**"In an abandoned subway station a mile from here..." April pointed back in the direction Casey and herself came from. The brothers looked ahead and could see upon looking around that this part of the sewers were completely new to them, their sense of direction was clearly lost by this point. Leo then remembered something else they forgot about, while looking for their brother.**

**"What about the retro-mutagen?" Leo asked both of them.**

**All Casey and April could do was lower their heads, Donnie never mentioned them about it, nor did they see it anywhere while they were captive. Which could only mean that it was gone or destroyed. Raph didn't understand something though, and felt to fill in on his two cents.**

**"Wait...why are you here if you know where he is?" Raph questioned them both.**

**April felt slightly offended by that, but Casey moved her aside and answered the question for her. Casey knew if he explained it to Raph, he would accept it much more for they were close.**

**"Donnie told us to leave him behind, because there was something you needed to know. That organ...thing somehow found a way to..."**

**"Drain our mutagen. We know..." Leo cut off Casey finishing the sentence. April was shocked by that, how could they know.**

**"What? You know!?" April walked back up to them.**

**"We got an unwanted experience ourselves." Raph told them the bad news. Casey and April found it hard to believe, for they weren't nearly the predicament that Donnie was in. The three of them looked to be completely healthy, where the two witnessed their friend's brother barely be able to stand.**

**"But it was strange, it was almost like he didn't like the taste of ours." Leo filled them in on why they seemed so puzzled. Casey and April looked to each other, it didn't make sense to them.**

**"Weird. He's been drinking Don-Boy's mutagen like it was chocolate." Casey told the turtles about what they've seen and unfortunatly beared to witness.**

**"Mmm. Chocolate!" Mikey said in a trance like voice licking his lips at the very sound of the word "Chocolate", which was quickly followed with him getting a slap in the head by Raph. "I mean, doesn't he know chocolate's bad for him?" Mikey acted serious once more, Leo shook his head in annoyance.**

**April was getting freaked out by what she had heard, as a long pleather of emotions began to kick in.**

**"This is just great! If we knew that they knew, we could have gotten Donnie out of there!" April remorsely whined kicking the running sewage she was standing next to, but Casey was quick to put a padded hand on her shoulder.**

**"Easy Red. Remember Don-Boy said he needed a lot of time to heal. He was defenseless, there was no way we could have helped him if we got caught by that monster."**

**Casey explaination helped a little, but April was still in a somber state. She couldn't believe they just left her friend there, even more that Donnie told them to leave him there. Her thoughts were broken up by Raph's complaining again.**

**"Great! Now we have no Donnie, or retro-mutagen." Raph hollered as they all had finally gathered themselves.**

**"Guess this can't get much worse..." Casey said as the only complement of their current predicament.**

**But Casey's opinion, almost on cue was shattered as up ahead, a giant figure had emerged. It was The Mutagen Man beginning to come back to the place where Donnie was. He soon set his eyes on three turtles and two humans that he had all seen eariler in the evening. The five in the sewers looked on in horror as the monster approached quickly.**

**"Turtles! And Humans escaped!" Timothy roared.**

**Raph turned to Casey in complete outrage.**

**"WHY...DID YOU SAY THAT!?" Raph screamed at Casey, who could only shrug his shoulders in denial. Mikey then added in.**

**"Yeah dude, don't you ever watch TV shows?" Mikey then crossed his arms as Casey and the rest saw the Mutagen Monster draw closer and closer.**

**"I crush Turtles!" he ooze monster threatened as he took a big downward swing and smashed the floor around him as all who were targeted were able to retreat back and avoid the attack.**

**The turtles drew their weapons out to prepare for another encounter, as Leo turned back to their human friends.**

**"Casey, April! Get back to Donnie and get him back to the lair. We need him to make more retro-mutagen! We'll hold Pulverizer off!" Leo told them as had both his blades in hand with Raph to his left and Mikey to his right, both armed as well.**

**"For how long?" April questioned wondering how long they could keep him busy.**

**"Let's find out! ARGH!" Raph hollered and charged at Timothy. "Booyakasha!" Mikey followed close behind. Leo then charged also, but not before telling his friends. "Go!"**

**Casey and April nodded and turned back to where they came and bolted back to where Donnie was, hoping it wasn't too late, or hoping they weren't meant by any other surprises.**

**"NO! STOP!" Mutagen Man screamed seeing the humans retreating, but was then greeted with a flying kick from Raphael to his face sending Timothy back several feet.**

**"Why don't you come try!" Raph dared Timothy, which the monster yelled and charged at the turtles who were ready for the fight that they knew they had to win.**

_So the mad dash is on again. Casey and April are off to try and get Donnie back, which is what April wanted to do in the first place. UGH! Well it happens, but how will this all play out? Find out in the next chapter. As always, reviews are great and welcomed, and as always thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
